Rose Sanglante
by YueAma
Summary: Le jour où ses parents ont été assassinés, Tenten a du tout quitter : sa ville natale, ses amis, sa vie d'avant, jusqu'à son reflet dans le miroir. Brisée, perdue et seule, elle ne rêve que de reprendre sa vie là où elle s'est stoppée brutalement. Peu importe ce qu'on lui dit, peu importe l'amour naissant, l'assassin est toujours en liberté. La mort rode. Et si cela finissait mal ?
1. Prologue

" _On a deux vies. La deuxième commence le jour où on réalise qu'on en a juste une._ "

Confucius

* * *

Je rêvai. La plupart des gens ignorent la différence entre rêve et réalité, pourtant moi, je le sentais très bien quand tout n'était que le fruit de mon imagination. Peut-être que si j'avais su que ce rêve serait le dernier, j'en aurai profité. J'aurai essayé de tout voir, de tout entendre, de retenir les visages féeriques ou simplement étranges dans ma tête. Ou éventuellement, je n'aurai rien changé à mon habitude, j'aurai juste vécu ce rêve comme un autre. Je ne saurai jamais...

Il est impossible de décrire un songe, alors je n'essayerai pas. Je vais simplement vous dire que ce fut la dernière nuit où je dormis paisiblement, le sourire aux lèvres dans un monde où aucun mal ne pouvait m'être fait.

Un cri aigu perça l'obscurité de la maison, me réveillant en sursaut. En voulant me rehausser trop vite, je me cognai la tête brutalement contre l'étagère au-dessus de mon lit, m'assommant presque et m'obligeant à me rallonger. La respiration haletante, je tentai de me calmer. Le ventre noué par la peur, je tendis l'oreille attendant qu'un autre hurlement me parvienne. Je me relevai doucement cette fois et me suis mise en position assise, tous mes sens en alerte. Je fermai les yeux, écoutant attentivement les bruits autour de moi. J'entendais les voitures qui passaient dans la rue malgré l'heure tardive, les klaxons, les habitants de la petite ville, mais l'habitation semblait étrangement calme.

« _Tu as vraiment une imagination trop débordante..._ »

C'était ce que me disait souvent ma mère.

Mais soudain, j'entendis quelqu'un approcher de ma chambre. En temps normal, je n'aurai pas réagi, il n'y avait que mes parents chez nous et je n'avais pas à avoir peur, mais ce n'était ni le pas souple de ma mère, ni celui feutré de mon père, c'était une démarche lourde qui faisait craquer les lattes du plancher. Mon instinct de survie me hurlait une seule chose : me cacher le plus vite possible.

Je sortis de mon lit précipitamment, mais le plus silencieusement possible, ma chambre éclairée seulement par la lumière de la ville filtrant à travers les rideaux était remplie de cachettes et de coins de sombres, vite mis en évidence si la lumière était allumée. La cache la plus évidente était sous mon lit, je me ferai repérer facilement, tandis que les pas approchaient de plus en plus et que je commençais à paniquer, mon regard rencontra mon armoire, je m'y précipitai sans réfléchir, la peur au ventre. Une fois la porte refermée sur moi, ni vraiment debout, ni totalement accroupie, j'entendis celle de ma chambre s'ouvrir en grinçant fortement.

Je retins ma respiration tandis qu'il retournait la chambre de fond en comble, je l'entendais retourner le lit - j'avais failli me cacher en dessous ! - balancer tous les meubles à porter de ses mains, briser mon miroir et ma fenêtre rageusement, puis plus rien. Le silence était tel que je percevais son souffle tandis que j'essayai de respirer le moins bruyamment possible. Il me sembla qu'il s'approchait de moi, en tout cas de ma cachette. Je voyais déjà un sourire sadique étiré sur ses lèvres et des larmes de terreur glissèrent le long de mes joues. Il toucha les portes de l'armoire, tapota dessus doucement d'abord, puis en augmentant sa force de frappe à chaque fois un peu plus, comme s'il voulait briser ce bout de bois qui nous séparait alors qu'il aurait pu simplement l'ouvrir...

Puis il donna un coup plus fort que les autres ce qui me fit sursauter. Il arrêta soudain de frapper et je le sentis s'appuyer contre la porte comme s'il voulait se poser. Était-il fatigué ? J'essayai de calmer le torrent de larmes silencieuses qui dévalaient le long de mes joues. Soudainement, j'entendis un bruit étouffé, comme un raclement de gorge, il se répéta plusieurs fois, de plus en plus fort, avant que je ne comprenne que c'était lui qui riait. Un rire abdominal, dénué de toute humanité et de conscience, un rire plein de folie, de haine et de tristesse. Un rire qui me fit froid dans le dos...

Brusquement, plus rien. Il se tut et s'en alla, toujours dans le bruit, de ma chambre. Je n'osai pas bouger, ni faire le moindre sons, de peur qu'il ne revienne. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, tremblante comme une feuille, j'hésitais entre soulagements, il était parti et inquiétude, allait-il revenir ? J'avais la chair de poule alors qu'il faisait si chaud dans cette armoire remplie de mes vêtements de fin d'été, je me suis assise complètement, mes jambes ne me soutenant plus et la pression que j'avais accumulée se relâcha. Ce n'était plus les petites larmes muettes, mais de gros sanglots. Je m'étonnai que mon cœur n'ai pas lâché avant.

Mais une pensée fit revenir la peur au grand galop :

« _Et mes parents ?_ »

L'idée qu'il leur soit fait du mal m'était insupportable.

Mon coeur me disait que ce n'était qu'un cambrioleur qui avait un peu bu, qu'il avait renversé les meubles par un accès de colère de ne rien trouver de valeur, que maintenant, il n'était plus là et que tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre, que mon père l'avait entendu et qu'il avait appelé la police, que l'on m'achèterait un nouveau mobilier, que plus tard, on en rirait...

Mais ma raison me répétait la même chose inlassablement : j'avais entendu un cri.

Et elle avait raison.

Je restai plusieurs minutes encore cachée, à écouter tout autour de moi, mais seul le silence me répondait. Incertaine, je me levai et ouvris la porte, je m'attendais à ce qu'il surgisse du noir pour me tuer, mais il ne se passa rien.

La chambre était sans dessus, sans dessous, le lit se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce, ma commode avait été réduite en miette, ma porte était à terre, mon tapis, lui, déchiqueté et la plupart de mes objets avaient été brisés, ainsi que mon miroir et ma fenêtre. J'avais envie de hurler à l'aide à travers celle-ci, mais j'avais bien trop peur que l'intrus soit encore dans la maison.

Vacillante, je fis quelques pas et, contournant la porte, je sortis de la pièce. Ma chambre n'était pas la seule à avoir subi des dégâts, tous les meubles que je rencontrai avaient été abîmés, griffés, brisés ou déplacés violemment. Les belles peintures que ma mère aimait tant avaient été arrachées et ses beaux vases ressemblaient à de véritables puzzles, mais si tranchants que l'on pouvait facilement y perdre un doigt.

Penser à ma mère fit monter un peu plus mon stress et j'accélérai le pas en direction de leur chambre. Une fois devant leur porte, je me stoppai net, la peur ravageant mon âme, malgré tout l'espoir m'aida à y croire encore un peu. Pourtant, mon bras tremblait en ouvrant la porte.

La première chose qui me frappa fut l'odeur du sang. Ensuite, je faillis m'évanouir devant la scène qui m'attendait tant elle était atroce. Ma mère était sur le mur en face de moi. Sur le mur. Entièrement nue comme les femmes sur ses tableaux, elle n'était raccrochée qu'à des clous fixés à l'arrache. Le ventre ouvert laissant apparaître les boyaux, le sang dégoulinant sur elle comme une robe écarlate, ses si beaux cheveux coupés puis jetés à terre, sa peau trouée par un canif entre les deux yeux, ceux-ci perdus dans un monde inaccessible, encore rouge d'avoir pleuré. D'avoir souffert.

Mon père lui avait été assis sur son lit, son pyjama déchiqueté, laissant apparaître sa peau meurtrie, presque violette. De son cou jusqu'à son nombril, un couteau y avait laissé une tranchée. Un autre, ou peut-être le même, avait fait un immense trou dans son front. Son regard vide était tourné vers sa femme.

Morts.

Ils étaient morts.

Assassinés.

Et j'aurais pu connaître le même sort...

Je reculai, cherchant à échapper à cette vision d'horreur, à échapper à la vérité, à la tristesse qui montait en moi, qui semblait me tuer à mon tour, échapper à ma colère, à mon incompréhension, à l'épouvante pure qui commençait à me ronger. À tout ce qui voulait me faire du mal.

Quand soudain, j'entendis son ricanement derrière moi.

Je me retournai, il était là, telle une ombre menaçante prête à en finir avec moi. Je ne voyais que ses yeux noirs pleins de haines et de folie.

D'une rapidité et d'une force inouïe, il me lança son poing dans mon ventre, me coupant la respiration, puis me prenant par le cou, il me jeta contre le mur le plus proche. J'hurlai et pleurai de douleur quand mon bras droit se brisa contre la pierre. Lui riait.

Il s'approcha de moi, me releva brutalement en prenant mon bras blessé, ce qui me fit défaillir. La souffrance était trop intense. Cela sembla l'amuser. Puis comme s'il avait eu pitié de moi, il me donna le coup de grâce. Son canif alla se planter dans mon abdomen, qu'il s'amusa à tourner puis à retourner dans tous les sens.

Il paraît qu'à un certain stade, on ne ressent plus la douleur.

C'est faux.

Quand il me lâcha enfin, me laissant tomber à terre, j'avais franchi une ligne entre la vie et la mort. Juste après m'avoir crachée dessus, il partit pour de bon, m'abandonnant à mourir en me vidant de mon sang entre les deux cadavres de mes parents.

Je ne tenus pas plus longtemps. Je m'évanouis...

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, je n'avais pas mal au début.

En fait, j'avais l'impression de flotter. D'ouvrir les yeux, puis de me rendormir immédiatement, comme si j'étais sous l'eau incapable de remonter à la surface. Séparée par un mur immense de ma réalité. J'aurais incapable de dire combien de temps s'était écoulé, des secondes, des heures, des mois, des siècles. Tout paraissait plus long et chaque fois que le noir m'engloutissait, c'était un pur soulagement. Comme si ses bras me tenait vigoureusement, mais d'une étreinte presque agréable. Je crois que j'aurais pu rester ainsi définitivement. Entre la vie et la mort, entre rêve et réalité, entre innocence et douleur.

Je ne voulais pas me réveiller.

Cependant, aucun dieu ne m'a entendue.

La première chose que je ressentis en me réveillant fut un élancement au niveau de mon ventre et de mon bras. Puis vint l'incompréhension. Suivie très vite par les souvenirs, plus violents et plus réels les uns que les autres. La tristesse m'enveloppa à son tour rassurante bizarrement par sa simplicité. Je voulus continuer ce demi-sommeil dans lequel j'étais si bien, mais des images d'horreur se formèrent bientôt sur mes paupières closes.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, la lumière m'éblouit. Celle de ma chambre d'hôpital. Une fois habituée à la luminosité, je dus m'accommoder de la blancheur des lieux. J'étais confortablement allongée dans un lit incolore, à côté de moi se trouver une table de chevet, ainsi qu'une télévision en face de moi. Mes yeux passèrent dessus comme si ces objets n'étaient pas là. Mais le repère que mon corps cherchait désespérément n'étais pas loin. En vérité, le dît repère prit ma main au moment même où il me vit entrouvrir les paupières. Ku, mon oncle par alliance, le maris de la soeur de ma mère, le meilleur ami de mon père, était assis à mes côtés, l'air inquiet et presque aussi égaré que moi. Je le reconnus tout de suite à ses cheveux foncés, ni ébène ni châtain et ses yeux noirs, il ressemblait tant à mon père, pas physiquement, mais à sa manière de bouger, de se mordre la lèvre, que cela me fit mal.

Il semblai si triste lui aussi et fatigué qu'il confirma sans même ouvrir la bouche tout mes soupçons. Cependant, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui posai la question du regard : est-ce que mes parents avaient été sauvés ?

Ses yeux à lui voulaient tout dire : non.

Il serra un peu plus ma main, compatissant à ma douleur et à ma peine. Et nous nous mîmes à pleurer. Comme deux personnes normales qui venaient de perdre des êtres chers.

Par la suite, il m'apprit que c'était notre voisine qui avait donné l'alerte, que mon bras droit était bel et bien cassé et que c'était un miracle qu'aucun organe vital n'est été touché.

\- Un miracle, répétai-je.

Mon nom était Tenten Ama, j'avais quinze ans, mes parents venaient d'être assassinés et leur meurtrier, qui était aussi mon agresseur, n'avait laissé aucune trace sur son passage.

Voici l'histoire de ma vie...

* * *

Voilà déjà la fin de ce prologue ! J'espère que vous allez aimé la suite (tout aussi sympathique)  
N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé,  
Si vous avez remarqué des fautes ou des incohérences,  
Si vous avez des questions ou des suggestions,  
Ou si vous voulez exprimer haut et fort ce que vous avez sur le cœur ! :)


	2. Chapitre un

_"La tristesse assèche le cœur de qui n'a plus de larmes pour pleurer."_

Romain Guilleaumes

* * *

Un visage me fait face. Immobile, calme, toute expression l'ayant quitté, si je n'avais pas su la vérité j'aurais presque dit serein. C'était une jeune fille d'à peu près mon âge. Ses grands yeux noisettes me fixaient sans ciller. Je n'arrivais pas à détourner le regard tant j'étais hypnotisée. En réalité j'essayais de regarder plus en détail ce visage familier. Avec ses pommettes hautes, sa fossette sur le menton, son front un peu trop grand, son nez courbe et ses yeux en amendes, elle aurait pu être ma sœur. Cependant, la différence ce faisait ailleurs. Ses cheveux étaient coupés court, au niveau des épaules dans un dégradé qui faisait que ses plus petites mèches encadraient délicatement son visage, une hauteur que je n'aurais jamais accepté car j'aimais me les attacher. Aussi ils étaient deux tons plus clairs, un châtain doré que je n'avais eu même en plein été, si loin de mes longs cheveux bruns. Et puis une mèche cachait la partie droite de son front, prenant racine de l'autre côté. A chaque fois que je revenais sur ses yeux, ils me fixaient d'un air à la fois sérieux et incertain, comme si elle hésitait. Elle avait de grandes cernes noires, signe qu'elle aussi dormait mal, ainsi que des traits tirés et son visage semblait être plus maigre qu'à l'habituel.

Cependant un gouffre plus immense encore nous séparait.

Elle venait à peine de naître alors que j'étais morte depuis un mois.

\- Je te présente Meg ! m'annonça fièrement Tsunade.

Je me tournai vers ma psychologue qui se tenait juste à côté de moi. Elle avait l'air plutôt satisfaite d'elle-même. Son regard ambré recherchait mon approbation ou une quelconque réponse que mes lèvres closent ne formuleraient jamais. J'ai de nouveau regardé le miroir en essayant de me convaincre de la réalité de mon reflet, de cette nouvelle chance qui s'offrait à moi. Meg me fixait. Non c'était moi, c'était mes lèvres fines, mes yeux, mon visage, ma vie.

\- Ça te plait ?

Je pense que Tsunade voulait une réponse sincère. Tous les psys attendent ce genre de choses, non ? Seulement si je lui disais la vérité, ce serait pour exprimer ma peur, l'étrangeté de ce visage si familier mais pourtant étranger ou encore mon incapacité à aller de l'avant. Cependant j'avais choisi le silence depuis un mois donc je ne pus que hausser les épaules, ce qui traduisait déjà bien mon sentiment général : j'étais perdue mais je lui faisais confiance.

\- Je trouve que ça te va bien, ajouta Ku, ça met en valeur ton visage.

Je me suis retournée pour lui sourire. Contrairement à moi il n'avait pas eu à supporter de grands changements, il a dû juste se couper les cheveux presque de manière milliaire, lui qui les avait portés en queue de cheval depuis au si loin que je me souvienne. La coiffeuse appelée spécialement pour l'occasion me fit me levée pour admirer son œuvre. Nous étions dans une salle privée à l'abri des regards, personne ne devait savoir que j'étais en vie, personne ne devait me reconnaître. D'ailleurs mes gardes du corps, assignés provisoirement, se tenant de l'autre côté de la porte y veillaient avec beaucoup d'attention.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il faille couper plus court...  
\- Non c'est très bien, assura Tsunade, ainsi elle est méconnaissable ! Même si là où nous allons, il serait plus que surprenant de rencontrer quelqu'un connaissant son histoire !

J'acquiesçais devant cette évidence, même moi je ne me reconnaissais pas de toute façon.

En effet, nous allions bientôt quitter Tokyo où j'avais élu domicile depuis un mois pour une petite ville nommée Konoha au sud d'Osaka, et peu de gens se souviendront de ce qui avait fait la une des journaux pendant une semaine à Sapporo : Iru Ama, avocat de la criminelle réputé, froidement assassiné avec sa femme Ekko Ama et sa fille Tenten Ama dans la nuit du jeudi 29 août au vendredi 30 août ; aucun suspect pour le moment.

Depuis lors, j'étais officiellement morte, pour tout le monde, y compris tous mes amis qui étaient venus nombreux à mon enterrement et à celui de mes parents. Enterrement auquel je n'ai pas pu accéder par mesure de sécurité. Mon "meurtrier" - car c'était le terme le plus approprié- était introuvable et inconnu aux yeux de tous. La seule chose que j'avais pu écrire aux agents de polices qui s'occupait de mon affaire était que le coupable était un homme de grande taille aux yeux noirs. C'était mince, beaucoup trop pour établir un portrait. De plus, on ne savait rien de ses motivations même si les enquêteurs avançaient la piste d'une vengeance liée au travail de mon père. Sauf que tout ceux qui auraient pu lui en vouloir étaient soit derrière les barreaux, protégés par un alibi tangible ou ne correspondaient pas à ma description. En bref, nous étions dans le noir complet.

Deux semaines après ma mort, alors que j'étais toujours hospitalisée, la police avait organisé le faux suicide de mon oncle, seule famille qu'il me restait, pour éviter le moindre danger. Personne n'a été surpris et il a eut le droit à de belles funérailles, enfin c'est ce que nous a raconté Tsunade car ni lui ni moi n'y avons pu y assistés. Les fantômes n'assistent pas à leur propre enterrement, c'est un événement réservé aux vivants.

\- Merci encore pour votre travail, s'inclina Tsunade devant la coiffeuse, nous comptons sur votre discrétion.  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, je fais souvent ce genre de choses !

Ku la remercia aussi d'une poignée de main affectueuse. Je ne pus qu'incliner la tête avec un petit sourire. Elle m'attrapa cependant le poignée juste avant que je parte pour me souhaiter bonne chance. J'eus grand peine à sourire cette fois, la chance n'était pas mon fort en ce moment.

Dès que nous eûmes quitté la pièce, deux agents fédéraux m'encadrèrent. Habillés en civils, ils dissimulaient leur arme sous leur manteau et malgré leur stature imposante, ils ne rendaient pas notre petit groupe bizarre. Tsunade menait la marche énergiquement, tandis que Ku restait à mes côtés, soutient physique et moral en toute circonstance.

Il était là depuis un mois près de moi sans faillir, la seule fois où il avait pleuré c'était le premier jour de mon réveil. Je me souviens, c'était les deux premières semaines qui furent les plus difficiles, j'étais restée plusieurs jours à l'hôpital, incapable d'une pensée cohérente, incapable d'arrêter de pleurer, incapable de rester allongée dans un lit à attendre que le temps passe alors que mon agresseur était dehors, incapable de faire mon deuil et incapable de trouver une nouvelle raison de vivre.

Une raison valable de ne pas mourir.

Ku resta avec moi, on lui installa un lit dans la même pièce, il supporta avec moi les repas insipides qui nous étaient servis, il était là quand les infirmières changèrent mon bandage autour du ventre pour ensuite me dire qu'une cicatrice resterait à jamais. Il était là quand j'ai rencontré Tsunade qui ne me lâcherait plus d'une semelle après cela. Il était là quand les policiers sont venus avec toutes leurs questions auxquelles je n'avais que très peu de réponse. Il était là quand on m'a expliqué que la personne que j'étais était officiellement morte, que jamais je ne reverrais mes amis, que jamais je ne reprendrai exactement ma vie d'avant. Quand on m'a dit que les chances de retrouver mon meurtrier s'amoindrissaient de jour en jour. Quand on m'a annoncé que je pourrais mener une vie normale à la seule condition d'abandonner mon identité et de me faire passer pour la fille de Ku. Il resta près de moi à chaque instant comme s'il avait peur de me perdre.

Mais j'étais déjà bien loin...

Dès la première nuit, je fus victime de cauchemars. Pas les petits qui vous faisaient juste sursauter, peut-être mal dormir, mais que l'on oubliait au réveil, pas ceux-là, non. Mais ceux qui vous donnaient envient de crier et de pleurer, ce sont ceux qui renfermaient vos plus grandes peurs. Les rêves étaient indescriptibles, trop absurdes, par contre les cauchemars, eux, étaient beaucoup plus censés.

Chaque nuit, je courais dans un couloir tellement sombre que je ne voyais pas mes pieds, je ne savais pourquoi j'étais en train de courir, mais je savais une chose : je ne devais en aucun cas m'arrêter.

Le silence était tel que l'on entendait seulement mes bruits de course et ma respiration haletante. J'avais l'impression de faire du surplace, alors que la peur me faisait accélérer de plus en plus, j'avais le sentiment d'être attachée à une corde et d'être au bout de celle-ci. Soudain, elle se matérialisait vraiment, je la sentais comprimer mon abdomen, appuyant fortement sur ma blessure, ce qui me faisait hurler de douleur.

Je devais malgré moi me stopper, car je sentais quelque chose ou quelqu'un tirait sur ce fil qui m'empêchait de faire un pas de plus. Je tentais toujours de résister, mais je finissais toujours par reculer. La peur au ventre, je me retournais croyant être prête à voir ce qui m'attendait, j'avais beau connaître ma réaction au réveil, chaque nuit, je recommençais.

Il était là, la corde à la main, bizarrement, je voyais très nettement alors que la corde ne m'était pas entièrement visible.

Dans mes cauchemars, il n'était qu'ébène, rendant ce qui nous entourait presque gris. Seules ses lèvres qui me souriaient sadiquement étaient rouges, autant que le sang qu'il avait versé. Il m'attirait de plus en plus vers lui, je me débâtais chaque fois tandis qu'il riait à gorge déployée, faisant évoluer ma terreur en crescendo.

Puis n'en pouvant plus de me battre, j'abandonnais la lutte, je me sentais tirer vers lui et les larmes que je versais n'y pouvaient rien. Soudainement, ses bras m'emprisonnaient, son corps était de glace et il me semblait que la température du mien faisait une jute libre. Ses mains glaciales laissaient des tracés noirs sur ma peau, brûlant chaque passerelle de mon organisme. Il semblait se réjouir de me faire subir la douleur à l'état pur.

Puis, je commençais à rire en chœur avec lui, je riais de ce monde fou dans ma tête, je riais de la vie, de l'espoir, de la souffrance, de la mort. Ma peau devenait aussi sombre que la sienne, plus sombre que les plumes du corbeau, que le ciel en pleine nuit, plus sombre que l'encre, que le pétrole, que les fonds marins, que le fin fond de l'espace, plus sombre que l'armoire où je m'étais cachée... Aussi sombre que le devenait mon cœur qui battait à l'unisson avec le sien.

Petit à petit, je finissais par disparaître en lui, nos émotions s'unissaient et nous hurlions et pleurions à l'unisson. Nous ne savions plus à qui appartenait la haine, la tristesse, la peur, la douleur et ce sentiment indescriptible de solitude... Sûrement à nous deux.

Quand je me réveillais chaque matin ou bien au beau milieu de la nuit, trempée de sueur, apeurée, triste, en colère et seule dans ma tête, j'hurlais silencieusement et je pleurais encore.

Cela causait beaucoup de problèmes à l'hôpital, j'empêchais Ku de dormir et faisais chaque fois peur au personnel. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas me laisser partir, ma blessure au ventre avait encore besoin de soins intensifs et j'étais beaucoup trop instable.

Puis les funérailles étaient passées, ça avait eu pour effet de tourner une page, que je le veuille ou non. J'avais quitté l'hospice pour rejoindre un lieu sécurisé, un appartement discret et surveillé de Tokyo en attendant de nous recréer à Ku et moi une vie. C'était d'ailleurs là que nous nous rendions, il faillait que nous terminions de boucler nos valises, emballer les meubles et les objets précieux. Pratiquement tout mon mobilier ayant été détruit lors de l'incident, Ku m'avait racheté le minimum vital soit un lit et une commode, il m'avait promis qu'il m'offrirait quelque chose de mieux une fois que nous serions installés.

\- Nous sommes arrivés.

Tsunade me sortit brusquement de mes pensées en secouant mon bras gauche, celui qui n'avait pas été cassé en deux. Quand je sortis de la voiture, la pluie tombait doucement, des petites gouttes qui semblaient humidifier l'air autour de nous. L'appartement était au troisième étage mais l'immeuble possédait un ascenseur et le voyage se fit en silence.

Une fois que nous fûmes rentrés, je m'aperçus qu'il ne restait rien à emballer, en fait il n'y avait plus qu'un unique canapé et quelques matelas posés à terre en guise de couchage.

\- Nous prenons l'avion demain à sept heures, m'annonça Ku qui avait suivis mon regard, nous avons préféré avancer le vol de quelques jours pour que tu puisses reprendre les cours dans une semaine.  
\- Oui, compléta Tsunade, tous tes papiers sont en règles et le fait que tu arrives en plein second trimestre ne posera aucun problème, tu devras juste rattraper les cours que tu as raté.

Elle s'installa sur le canapé, je la suivais attendant d'autres explications. Ku était parti se chercher à boire dans ce qui restait de notre cuisine et mes gardes du corps étaient ressortis faire leur ronde, puis ils viendraient se relayer pour dormir.

Je m'emmitouflais dans la couverture que Ku m'avait laissée pour dormir cette nuit. Je savais que j'étais en danger, que la mort n'en n'avait pas fini avec moi, pourtant la peur qui hurlait à chaque fois que j'étais dehors était une douleur lointaine à cet instant. Juste un peu, je voulais me sentir protégée.

\- Je vais te répéter une dernière fois la version officielle de la vie de Meg Yamaiterasu, de ta nouvelle vie. Ton père, Ku, est muté régulièrement et vous déménagez souvent, des fois en plein milieu d'année. Il y a un mois, tu as dû subir une hospitalisation à cause d'une mauvaise chute qui t'a brisé le bras droit, ce qui fait que tu as manqué beaucoup de court pour privilégier ta rééducation. Pour ce qui est de ta cicatrice à l'abdomen, elle est ancienne, il y a quatre ans tu es tombée avec un couteau dans les mains et tu t'es ouverte. De toute façon, personne ne pourras la voir puisque je t'ai fait exemptée de toute activité sportive. Je serais d'ailleurs la nouvelle psychologue du lycée, donc si tu as le moindre problème, tu viendras me voir.

Elle fit une légère pause pour reprendre son souffle et me sourit. Elle était totalement dévouée à son travail et quand mon cas était apparu, elle avait mis de côté toutes autres activités pour me soutenir. J'étais sa priorité au moins jusqu'à ce que le coupable soit retrouvé. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à tous les problèmes que je lui avais déjà posé, rien que communiquer était compliqué puisque j'avais fait le choix du silence. On avait fini par discuter par écrit, même si elle arrivait souvent à comprendre ce à quoi je pensais sans que j'aie besoin d'ouvrir la bouche.

Quand je la regardais ainsi, avec des longs cheveux blonds et son tailleur strict mais moderne, j'aurais été incapable de lui donner un âge. Trente, quarante, cinquante ans ? Son visage sans ride ne m'aidait pas dans ma tâche. Et puis, je n'osais pas lui demander, de peur de la vexer.

Elle reprit, sans se douter de mes pensées :

\- Et pour ton mutisme, tu auras toujours été comme cela, tu ne parles pas mais tu n'as aucun problème d'audition ce qui fait que tu peux suivre des cours normaux sans assistance. Je te conseille de te faire de nouveaux amis, mais sans jamais leur faire part de ton passé, ça pourrait autant les mettre en danger que toi. Et si tu es protégée, eux ne le sont pas. Tu es donc pour le reste une jeune fille normale de quinze ans et demie, d'accord ?

J'hochai la tête et elle continua :

\- Ku a été très peu impliqué dans l'affaire donc il gardera son prénom, mais votre nom de famille changera pour Yamaiterasu, donc il faut que tu t'y habitues Yamaiterasu Meg !

Elle disait tout cela d'un ton enjoué, c'était un grand pas qui se faisait, pour moi comme pour elle. Je pris mon stylo et ma feuille, toujours à portés de mains le plus souvent dans ma poche, et lui écrit ma question :

" _Tokyo ne va pas te manquer ?_ "  
\- Si un peu, répondit-elle automatiquement habituée à communiquer ainsi, mais Konoha est une belle ville et ce sera complètement différent. Ce sera déjà moins pollué qu'ici !

Elle rit doucement et j'esquissai un sourire. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Ku nous observer, attentif et silencieux comme une ombre mais avec un visage serein de celui qui sait que le malheur était derrière lui. J'aurais aimé avoir son optimisme.

\- J'ai commandé des sushis, annonça-t-il, ça fait longtemps que l'on n'en a pas mangé !

Ce fut une bonne soirée dans l'ensemble, nous mangeâmes sur une nappe à même le sol, d'ailleurs nous avons failli renverser toute la sauce soja sur le sol. Nos gardes du corps -dont on n'arrivait pas à retenir les prénoms- ne rejoignirent par intervalle pour manger un peu. Puis nous endormîmes tous les trois sur nos matelas, puisque Tsunade vivait avec nous pour l'instant.

Ma dernière pensée fut que demain, j'allais augmenter la distance entre la mort et moi.

Ce fut Ku qui me réveilla à cinq heures, le soleil n'étant pas encore levé. Nous avons mangé et nous sommes lavés rapidement, puis nous avons pris le taxi direction l'aéroport Narita à la périphérie de Tokyo. Notre appartement n'étant pas très loin, nous n'avons pas mis énormément de temps. Je n'avais que rarement pris l'avion et quand nous fûmes arrivés, la grandeur des lieux me prit une nouvelle fois au dépourvu. Quand Tsunade tandis ma nouvelle carte d'identité complétée en extrême vitesse la veille grâce au soutien de la police, j'eus un moment de stress. Je savais que je ne risquais rien, que même les agents fédéraux étaient derrière moi, mais le fait de voir un autre visage et un autre nom qui était censé me représenter me perturba. Bien évidement, nous sommes passés sans encombre. Le temps de confirmer notre vol, d'enregistrer le peu de bagage que nous avions et de traverser l'aéroport, ce fut l'heure de l'embarcation.

En entrant dans l'immense engin mécanique, j'eus de nouveau l'impression de laisser une part de moi derrière. Ma vie allait se résumer à cela ? Des départs, des adieux et des mensonges ? Ku, sentant sûrement mon trouble, posa sa main sur mon dos pour m'encourager à avancer. Heureusement qu'il était là.

Dans l'avion, je me retrouvais assise entre Ku et Tsunade, mes protecteurs répartis devant et derrière moi. Nous n'avions qu'une heure et demie de voyage et une Playlists choisie à l'avance m'aida à passer le temps.

\- Nous informons tous les passagers que nous allons bientôt atterrir à Osaka, à Kansai International. Je vous pris donc t'attacher votre ceinture et remonter votre tableau de bord. Merci beaucoup et à bientôt dans notre compagnie !

Notre débarquement se fit dans un brouhaha auquel je n'étais plus habituée, ce qui eut pour effet de me mettre en panique totale. Tous ces gens qui me touchaient, me bousculaient. Ku me calma d'une pression de la main et m'entraîna vers les parkings. Nos gardes du corps qui allaient bientôt nous quitter pour une équipe locale portaient nos petites valises. Normalement, ceux qui aillaient nous protéger à temps complet étaient déjà à Konoha dans la petite maison que Ku m'avait montré en photo. Je regrettais d'ailleurs que Tsunade doive habiter ailleurs, mais elle m'avait bien fait comprendre que cela aurait parût suspect.

Je n'eus pas le loisir de regarder en détail Osaka, car notre taxi emprunta rapidement l'autoroute qui menait à Konoha. Nous avions que trente minutes de route mais j'eus le temps de m'endormir d'un sommeil si léger que je pouvais presque entendre la voiture rouler, ou la radio ou encore les conversations banales. J'avais juste la terrible impression que le temps me filait entre les doigts.

Ce fut la voix de ma psychologue qui me ramena à la réalité.

À ma réalité.

\- Ouvre les yeux Meg.

Je n'avais pas tout de suite réagi à ce prénom avant de comprendre qu'elle cherchait juste à m'y habituer. Elle me lança un sourire devant mon air endormie.

\- Ça va bientôt aller mieux, tu verras.

J'hochai la tête, cherchant à m'en convaincre par la même occasion.

Nous sommes sortis de la voiture et un vent doux de fin septembre vint me caresser mes nouveaux cheveux courts. La maison, vue de l'extérieur ressemblait à toutes les autres du quartier, ne se démarquant ni par sa taille, ni par sa splendeur. Elle n'était pas du tout comme celle où j'habitais avant, avec mes parents. Mais le fait de savoir que j'avais de nouveau un chez moi avait quelque chose de rassurant, d'inscriptible. Un homme sorti alors de l'habitation. J'en déduisis à sa carrure qu'il serait notre garde du corps, cependant son extrême jeunesse mis cette hypothèse en doute.

Il devait avoir mon âge ou à peine plus.

\- Bienvenue ! s'écria-t-il en venant à notre rencontre.

Il vient serrer les mains de Ku et de Tsunade, salua professionnellement mes protecteurs provisoires et s'arrêta devant moi un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ses petits yeux noirs étaient étonnamment vif, ils me fixaient avec attention, tout en dégagent une grande gentillesse. Je n'avais vu des cheveux aussi désordonnés, ils étaient aussi bruns que ceux que je possédais hier encore. Mais deux éléments chez lui ne pouvaient pas être loupés. Tout d'abord, il avait un tatouage en forme de triangle inversé sur chaque joue, rouge et imposant, ils semblaient pourtant tout deux se fondre dans le personnage. Et puis, il y avait cet énorme chien blanc qui le suivait de près.

Il vit mon regard passé de son visage à l'animal et son sourire s'élargit.

\- Je m'appelle Kiba Inuzuka !

Il me tendit sa main que j'acceptai et qu'il secoua avec à la fois de la vigueur et de la douceur. Puis il prononça une phrase qui restera gravée dans ma mémoire :

\- Ravi de te rencontrer Meg, bienvenue à la maison !

Il a dû voir mon visage se figeait et mes jambes flanchait car il se mit à rire avec force et me tapota la tête comme si j'étais un chien. Ce geste était tellement affectueux que je ne me vexais pas.

\- Allez venez, vous n'allez pas rester dehors tout de même.

Il me reprit la main et m'entraîna avec lui, sans aucune difficulté. Son chien vint me renifler les jambes et aboya joyeusement. Enfin, je l'espérais. Vu que je n'avais jamais eu d'animal, je n'étais pas sûre... Ku et Tsunade nous suivaient tout en discutant des lieux. Quand nous sommes entrés dans la maison, une odeur agréable vint me chatouiller les narines. Une fois débarrassés de nos chaussures et de nos bagages, nous pûmes nous installer dans le salon. Tous les meubles avaient été amenés au préalable, et si l'ensemble était loin d'être luxueux, c'était cosy et c'était déjà bien.

Kiba s'assit sur le canapé à côté de moi et son chien s'allongea à mes pieds. Ku et Tsunade prirent des fauteuils individuels en face de moi. Nos gardes du corps, voyant que la relève semblait assurée étaient reparti vers l'aéroport pour Tokyo.

Une question me démangeait, alors je sortis mon petit calepin et mon stylo, l'écrivit et la montra à Kiba :

" _Quel âge as-tu ?_ "

Le tutoiement était venu naturellement, je sentais que je pouvais me le permettre.

\- J'ai seize ans.  
\- Tu es vraiment jeune ! s'exclama Ku.

Ce qui sous-entendait : comment un garçon aussi jeune peut-il assurer notre protection ?

\- Je suis entraîné à ce genre de mission depuis toujours, c'est une tradition familiale. D'ailleurs, mon père va assurer votre protection, Tsunade-sama. Et aussi, des militaires spécialisés habitent les maisons aux alentours depuis un mois, pour ne pas que ce quartier attirent l'attention avec d'autres d'arrivants d'un coup, même si d'ici quelques temps une fois que la situation se sera calmé ils s'en iront. D'ailleurs Meg -je tiens à t'appeler directement comme ça- tu viendras étudier dans mon lycée, tu seras même dans ma classe. Officiellement, tu seras ma cousine. On ne s'est rencontré que récemment vu que l'on habitait très loin l'un de l'autre et pour rattraper toutes ces années perdues, j'ai décidé de venir vivre avec mon oncle et ma cousine adorés !

J'acquiesçai, essayant d'assimiler toutes les informations qu'il me donnait.

\- Du coup, j'assurerais ta sécurité au lycée. J'aurais toujours une arme sur moi, l'établissement est informé de ce qu'il se passe et a placé des caméras de sécurité un peu partout.

Il fixa ses yeux dans les miens, transmettant toute sa force.

\- Tu es en sécurité maintenant.

L'intensité de son regard me donnait envie de le croire.

Vraiment.

La semaine qui suivit passa à une vitesse folle. Je n'eus pas le droit de sortir sans Kiba qui passait complètement inaperçu. Tsunade avait emménagé à une rue de chez nous mais passé le plus clair de son temps entre le lycée et moi, vivant pratiquement avec nous. Elle avait décidé de faire sa rentrée avant moi, pour qu'il n'y ait pas de lien possible au premier abord. Comme Kiba avait aussi les cours, c'était son père qui passait le plus clair de son temps avec moi pour l'instant. Je commençais à m'habituer à la maison, à ses recoins, à mon visage. Cependant j'ai vite compris que je n'arrivais plus à dormir seule. Pendant un mois, il y avait toujours au minimum une personne qui sombrait à mes côtés, le plus souvent Ku. Mais là, j'avais l'impression que derrière l'obscurité était prête à m'engloutir, qu'il était derrière chaque ombre, prêt à me tuer.

Quand pour la troisième nuit d'affiler je ne parvins pas à m'endormir, Kiba qui était devenu un allié redoutable, décida d'installer un matelas supplémentaire dans ma chambre et vint dormir dans ma chambre avec Akamaru, le grand chien qui le suivait partout où il allait ou presque. Les deux ronflaient, mais c'était un bruit rassurant dans cette obscurité. Mon jeune garde du corps s'était d'ailleurs vite habitué à mon silence et parler assez pour deux. Il avait toujours le mot pour rire et sa présence était agréable.

\- Si techniquement nous n'avons aucun lien de sang, m'a-t-il dit le troisième jour, et qu'aux yeux de tous je suis ton cousin, j'aimerais que tu me voies comme ton grand frère, c'est d'accord ?

Je n'avais pas pu lui refuser, je lui faisais trop confiance.

A vrai dire à quelques mois près, nous avions le même âge vu que j'aurais moi aussi seize ans en décembre. Nous étions tous les deux en deuxièmes années de lycée, pourtant j'avais l'impression qu'il était plus vieux. Comment avait-il réussi à choisir de consacrer sa vie à protéger celle des autres alors que nous avions le même âge ? J'étais certaine que faire parti d'un clan ne suffisait pas, il fallait le vouloir au plus profond de son être.

Savoir que l'on pouvait mourir pour un inconnu.

J'en aurais été incapable.

Les nuits précédentes le lundi fatidique furent un calvaire, mes cauchemars -toujours le même qui se répétait indéfiniment- me mettaient dans un état de panique tel que Kiba était obligé d'aller réveiller Ku pour venir me calmer et me berçait. Je ne prononçais pas un mot, n'hurlais pas, mais je gémissais et pleurais à chaude larmes.

La nuit du dimanche au lundi fut la pire. En vérité, je n'ai pas réussi à dormir. De ce fait, Kiba est resté éveillé pour discuter et me tenir compagnie. Nous nous étions assis sur son matelas à même le sol, Akamaru allongé pratiquement sur nous et l'on étudiait une dernière fois le plan du lycée qu'il m'avait fournis et l'emploi du temps que je devrai respecter. Il essaya de me décrire les élèves de sa classe, leur nom, à quoi ils ressemblaient, ce qui les caractérisait. Au bout d'une heure, je les savais presque tous.

Quand le jour se leva enfin, j'avais à peine fermé l'œil mais j'étais rassurée car je ne tombais pas en territoire inconnu. Kiba m'avait informée qu'aucun élève ne savait pour ma prochaine arrivée et cela me calma un peu. Au moins personne ne m'attendait avec des a priori ou des espoirs.

Quand j'aperçus mon visage dans le miroir, j'eus comme tous les matins un moment d'hésitation. En quoi ce visage était-il le mien ? Il ne restait que peu de choses de la jeune fille d'il y a plus d'un mois. J'avais dû tout abandonner du jour au lendemain et le poids de la perte chargeait lourdement mes épaules.

Mes lèvres formèrent un mot silencieux que même moi je n'entendis pas :

 _Meg._

Je n'avais jamais réessayer de parler, mais je sentais que si je tentais le coup la douleur dans ma gorge serait immense.

Et puis, j'avais l'impression que si j'ouvrais la bouche, ce serait pour hurler.

J'ai revêtu mon uniforme rapidement, enfilant presque machinalement ma jupe, ma chemise et ma cravate, toutes de couleurs rouges et blanches. C'était peu de chose près, le même que dans mon ancien lycée. Certaines choses ne changent pas apparemment.

Je descendis manger avec Ku qui reprenait le travail aujourd'hui aussi, en tant que banquier comme avant. Kiba était en train de donner une part de son déjeuner à Akamaru. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions tous les deux en train d'enfiler nos chaussures et nos vestes. Il ne faisait pas encore froid, mais plus aussi chaud qu'avant. Je mis mon sac en bandoulière sur mon épaule droite, ce qui me tira une grimace, j'avais encore un peu mal. Mais étant droitière, j'avais pris pour habitude de porter mes sacs de ce côtés.

\- À ce soir ! nous lança Ku au moment où nous sortions.  
\- Oui oui !

Quand à moi, je me forçai de sourire et lui fis un signe de la main. Il avait autant besoin d'encouragement que moi. Je stressais un peu de devoir marcher dehors, en pleine lumière. Mais Kiba me rassura d'un sourire et m'assura que des militaires étaient placés de manière stratégiques sur le chemin qui menait vers le lycée. De plus, nous n'étions qu'à cinq minutes de marche. Je vis d'autres lycéens sur la route, pratiquement tous portant le même uniforme. J'interrogeais Kiba du regard.

\- Le lycée est privé et accueille pas mal de monde à Konoha. Il n'y a que trois lycée ici et les deux autres sont publics, donc la plupart des gens y vont. Mais comme Konoha n'est pas une ville très peuplé, à peine 50 000 habitants, les prix ne sont pas élevés.

Oui, je comprenais. Je n'arrivais pas à m'imaginer mon père ayant vécu ses deux premières années ici. Même à moi, il n'en n'avait pas parlé. De ce fait, je ne connaissais pas cette ville avant que Tsunade et Ku ne m'en parlent. C'était ici que j'allais vivre.

Nous tournâmes à droite une dernière fois et je vis enfin la façade de l'établissement, à moitié cachée derrière un grand portail vert. Les gens y entraient tout naturellement et je remarquai du coin de l'œil une première caméra sur un lampadaire. Sentant mon stress, Kiba pressa ma main gauche.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller.

Je tentai un timide sourire, sans véritable succès.

\- Tu es prête ?

J'hochai la tête, mais c'était un mensonge.

Malgré tout ce que l'on me disait, je ne me sentais pas en sécurité. Toute cette protection, tous ces changements et ces mensonges m'étouffaient déjà. Comment pourrais-je reconstruire ma vie ici si je partais sur des bases fausses ? Comment pourrais-je un jour dormir sans avoir peur d'être réveillée par un cri ? Je savais Ku effrayé lui-aussi, je savais la déception de Tsunade face à mon silence. Je savais les messes basses et les secrets. Alors comment vivre alors que la mort était si proche ?

La vie de Tenten n'était pas encore terminée que je débutais celle de Meg.

Et au fond de moi, j'avais très peur.

* * *

Voilà, ce premier chapitre est fini, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé,  
Si vous avez remarqué des fautes ou des incohérences,  
Si vous avez des questions ou des suggestions,  
Ou si vous voulez exprimer haut et fort ce que vous avez sur le cœur ! :)


	3. Chapitre deux

" _Le plus grand obstacle à la vie est l'attente qui espère demain et néglige aujourd'hui_."

Sénèque

* * *

\- Reste près de moi et souris si on te parle.

La voix confiante de Kiba était rassurante, il était mon fil d'Ariane. Si je le lâchais, je me perdrais à coup sûr dans un labyrinthe où un minotaure aux yeux noirs m'attendait dans un recoin sombre. Il me tenait encore la main, m'encourageant à avancer. Je baissais malgré tout la tête, dans un pur instinct de protection. C'était idiot, un homme avait failli me tuer et faire ma rentrée dans un lycée à l'autre bout du pays me terrifiait. Il n'y avait pas de quoi...

\- Ne tire pas cette tête idiote ! On va croire que je te martyrise !

Mes lèvres remontèrent toute seule devant sa remarque. Il m'avait avoué que j'étais sa première mission officielle, lui aussi devait stresser.

Nous entrâmes dans le bâtiment où dès l'entrée nous changeâmes de chaussures grâce au numéro de casier qui nous était attribué. Quelques élèves nous regardaient intrigués mais la plupart se fichaient pas mal de ma présence, c'est ce que j'aimais dans cette nouvelle apparence, c'est que j'étais invisible pour la plupart des gens. Kiba attendit que j'eus bien fini de mettre mes chaussures puis me repris la main et m'entraîna derrière lui à contre sens de la plupart des autres élèves, faisant un signe distrait de la main à un groupe posté plus loin. Je lui lançais un regard interrogateur pour lui demander où nous allions.

\- Je t'emmène voir la principale, elle veut te rencontrer, puis seulement après on ira en cours.

Ce qui était bien avec Kiba, c'est que je n'avais pas besoin de parler, il comprenait tout comme si nous fonctionnions ainsi depuis des années. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que cela faisait juste une semaine que je venais te le rencontrer. Il me lâcha la main une fois dans les couloirs vides, mis à part une ou deux personnes en vadrouilles et s'arrêta devant une porte blanche.

\- C'est là, dit-il en toquant.  
\- Entrez !

C'est ce que nous fîmes, nous nous retrouvâmes dans une sorte de salle d'attente, comme chez le médecin, une secrétaire pianotait rapidement sur son ordinateur, le téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule. Elle nous indiqua les sièges à côté et nous mima de sa bouche d'attendre un peu.

\- Ça va bien se passer, me rassura mon protecteur une fois assis.

Facile à dire pour lui, mais je ne relevais pas. Je ne voulais pas être désagréable avec lui, il était beaucoup trop gentil pour ça. Une fois que la secrétaire eut fini, elle releva la tête et nous interpella :

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Aussi tendue qu'un ressort, je me relevai d'un bond et me dirigeai vers elle, je m'apprêtais à sortir mon calepin et mon stylo mais Kiba m'arrêta d'un geste et se fit mon porte parole.

\- On a rendez-vous avec Madame Bakoru, elle est nouvelle.

La secrétaire, qui devait avoir au moins la cinquantaine, me lança un regard étonné et légèrement suspicieux :

\- Et elle n'est pas en mesure de se présenter elle-même ?  
\- Non, elle ne parle pas.

Sa voix était cassante mais polie, signe qu'il ne l'aimait pas mais ne pouvait pas exprimer le fond de sa pensée. Elle me scruta et eût un sourire mielleux, qui exprimait sa pitié. Elle venait de comprendre qui j'étais.

\- Votre nom je vous prie ?

La question n'était que formelle car elle m'avait reconnu, la directrice avait dû lui parler de mon cas particulier. De plus, elle ne me regardait plus, elle demandait directement à Kiba comme si j'étais devenue un objet. Tenten aurait certainement réagit dans une autre vie.

Mais aujourd'hui, Meg qui venait de naître se contenta de baisser les yeux et de serrer les poings.

\- Yamaiterasu Meg, répondit aussi platement que possible le garçon.  
\- Oui, confirma t-elle en regardant à peine ses fiches, madame Bakoru va vous recevoir tout de suite.

Elle se leva et alla toquer à la porte juste à côté de son bureau, quelques secondes plus tard, celle-ci s'ouvrait sur une femme d'une quarantaine d'année aux cheveux noirs tirés en chignon et aux yeux cachés par de grosses lunettes. Habillée d'un tailleur noir strict, elle dégageait une aura qui prêtait au silence et à l'obéissance. Je me suis instinctivement redressée un peu.

\- Ne restez pas devant la porte, entrez.

Nous fîmes un pas en avant mais elle stoppa Kiba d'un geste.

\- Pas vous, veuillez patientez ici.  
\- J'ai pour ordre de restez avec...  
\- Ce n'est pas cinq minutes avec moi qui vont la tuer ! le coupa t-elle.

Sa voix était tranchante comme du rasoir, elle me fit chanceler légèrement.

\- Elle ne parle pas, se répéta Kiba.  
\- Je lui donnerai de quoi écrire, répondit-elle du tac au tac.

Comme si mon corps avait de nouveau eu le contrôle, je sortis précipitamment de mon sac mon calepin et mon stylo pour lui montrer que j'avais ce qu'il faut, ce qui parut la satisfaire. Je vis le regard inquiet de mon ami et protecteur, je le rassurai d'un sourire et lui pressai légèrement le bras. Il était plus nerveux que moi, j'en étais maintenant certaine. La directrice entra et s'installa du côté fenêtre de son bureau. Je m'installais de l'autre côté, peu rassurée. De l'autre côté de la vitre, on pouvait voir la cour désertée par les lycéens déjà tous dans les couloirs. De grands cerisiers la surplombaient, tous vide de fleur. Je n'eus pas vraiment le loisir de m'attarder sur la décoration de la pièce plutôt simple car déjà madame Bakoru se mit à parler :

\- Bon, je voulais tout d'abord te souhaiter la bienvenue dans notre établissement. J'espère que tu y passeras une bonne fin de deuxième années et une bonne troisième année. Tu retrouveras le règlement dans le carnet que te fourniras ton professeur principal. N'oublie pas qu'il y a des signatures à faire par ton tuteur. Sinon, j'aimerais savoir comment tu te sens, tu aimes bien Konoha ? Tu t'habitues ?

Me disant que cette question n'avait pas besoin que j'écrive un roman, j'hochais simplement la tête. La directrice reprit :

\- Tu as raté tout le début de ton deuxième trimestre alors le premier de ta classe te feras rattraper tes cours. Tu as un régime demi-pensionnaire à ce que je vois ? (J'acquiesçai) Alors voilà une carte de cantine provisoire, le temps que l'on t'en fasse une avec ta photo. Voici aussi ta dispense pour le sport. Tu devras par contre assister à tous les cours, pour être toujours sous la surveillance d'un professeur. Voici ton emploi du temps et une carte du lycée.

Je les avais déjà étudiés mais je les acceptai tout de même pour ne pas à devoir expliquer. Et puis, il me semblait que ça la rassurait, même si j'avais quand même du mal à m'imaginer me perdre dans un lycée.

\- Voilà, c'est tout pour le moment. Tu connais déjà la psychologue du lycée, donc sache que son bureau est à côté du mien en cas de problème. Si tu as la moindre question, n'hésite pas à demander à Shinju, ma secrétaire, elle sera ravie de t'aider

J'évitais de lui dire que si j'avais un problème, je préférerai demander à Akamaru en langage chien plutôt qu'à cette mégère. J'acceptais sagement sa main tendue qu'elle serra avec vigueur.

\- Bonne chance.

J'inclinais la tête pour la remercier. Le silence avait un avantage : ne pas être obligée d'inventer d'excuses pour ne pas vexer l'autre. Ce simple geste de la tête montrait du respect et de la gratitude, deux choses que je ne ressentais que très peu pour cette femme. Mais ça, elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

Quand je ressortis, Kiba se leva précipitamment et s'emmêla les pieds et failli tomber. Sa nervosité complétait étrangement son assurance pour donner quelque chose de très amusant à regarder. La porte se referma derrière moi, signe que la directrice était retournée à ces occupations habituelles. Shizu ne nous regardait même pas. Mon protecteur me prit le bras et m'entraîna dans les couloirs, nous y étions encore quand la cloche sonna et il accéléra la marche, me forçant ainsi à adopter un rythme auquel je n'étais pas habituée. Nous avons monté plusieurs escalier, tourné plusieurs fois, cependant j'avais tellement regardé les plans que je connaissais les lieux comme ma poche.

Enfin, nous nous sommes arrêtés devant une salle. Kiba m'a lâché et a toqué énergiquement. Le professeur de l'autre côté s'arrêta de parler et vint ouvrir la porte coulissante. Il lança un coup d'œil au jeune homme avant de me regarder et de comprendre qui j'étais.

\- Évitez d'être en retard la prochaine fois.

Il nous laissa passer, ordonna à Kiba de retrouver sa place et me demanda de rester dos au tableau. Les élèves de la classe, que j'aurais presque pu tous citer par leur prénom grâce aux descriptions de mon protecteur, me regardaient pour la plupart sans aucune gêne. Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, le fait d'en savoir un peu sur eux me permettait de ne pas être nerveuse. D'ailleurs, je ne me gênais pas non plus pour les regarder, je cherchais à mettre un visage sur ces prénoms et ces informations vagues.

Il y avait quelques chuchotements. Peu discrets, soit dit en passant. Je tentais de les ignorer superbement (un échec total, il faut l'avouer) et finis par me raccrocher au regard de mon seul allié à l'autre bout de la salle. Kiba me lançait des encouragements silencieux, comme à son habitude il me soutenait. J'eus dû mal à me souvenir ce que ça faisait de vivre sans lui pratiquement vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, en tant qu'enfant unique. Le professeur, avec son teint blafard et ces cernes profondes, toussota pour ramener le silence dans la classe.

\- Donc nous avons une nouvelle élève dans la classe, accueillez la bien.

Il y eut quelques sourires polies ou amicaux à mon égard. Pour ma part, j'essayais de ne pas aller directement m'asseoir. Peine perdue.

\- Veux-tu te présenter ?

J'eus un moment d'hésitation. Comment ça me présenter ? Avait-il pris le temps de lire mon dossier au moins ? Apparemment non, parce qu'il attendait une réponse. Je n'avais été nouvelle dans une école qu'une seule fois et c'était il y a très longtemps. Je me souvenais juste qu'il fallait souvent dire son prénom et son âge. Du coup, je me suis retournée face au tableau, ai pris une craie blanche et ai marqué le plus distinctement possible : Yamaterasu Meg. Je me tournai vers le professeur qui me regardait impatient d'en finir :

\- Et ?

Il y eut quelques ricanements dans la classe. J'hésitais à prendre mon calepin et lui expliquer la situation. C'était de sa faute aussi ! Je regardais Kiba d'un air désespéré, le pauvre complètement stressé faillit tomber de sa chaise avant de se reprendre et d'interférer :

\- Monsieur, elle est muette.

Il s'était levé, il avançait avec tout l'assurance qu'il avait, c'est-à-dire pas grand chose à ce moment là, et je vis tous les yeux de la classe se figeaient sur moi et les murmures et les ricanements reprirent.

\- Ah, c'est embêtant, déclara le professeur mal à l'aise.  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais m'en charger.

Kiba me rejoignit au tableau, les moins croisés derrière le dos pour ne pas montrer au reste de la classe qu'elles tremblaient, il me lança un regard amical :

\- Elle s'appelle donc Yamaiterasu Meg, elle a quinze ans et demie et c'est ma cousine. Son père déménage beaucoup pour le travail et elle vient d'arriver ici. Occupez vous bien d'elle s'il vous plait.

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase en s'inclinant légèrement et je l'imitai dans un mouvement rapide, un peu ridicule. Je détestais être ridicule et je n'avais qu'une hâte, c'était d'en finir au plus vite.

\- C'est bon Inuzuka, va t'asseoir. Quand à toi Yamaterasu, il y a une place libre juste au premier rang.

Je pris mon sac que j'avais posé à terre et m'installai à la place désignée, elle était contre le mur, juste à côté de la porte. Bizarrement, je l'appréciai car je voyais bien le tableau, je pouvais ignorer les regards curieux des autres élèves et j'avais l'impression qu'un seul pas me suffirait en cas de fuite.

Mais si _techniquement_ , il n'y avait aucune raison de fuir.

\- Heu...

Je tournai la tête vers la petite voix qui semblait m'avoir parlée. Une jeune fille au teint laiteux mais aux joues empourprées me regardait gênée. Finalement, ne sachant visiblement pas trouver ses mots, elle me tendit la main à travers l'espace qui nous séparait. Je l'acceptai de bonne grâce, celle-ci était un peu moite. Je savais déjà qui c'était, grâce à ses yeux gris pâles et ses cheveux noirs bleutés (Kiba me l'avait décrite vaguement mais cela suffisait), cependant elle se présenta rapidement :

\- Je m'appelle Hyuga Hinata, mais tu peux m'appeler juste Hinata. Ravie de te rencontrer.

Puis elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire :

\- Enfin m'appeler... Vu que tu ne parles pas... Heu... Tu fais la langue des signes ? Parce que je ne la connais pas...

Elle semblait ne pas vouloir me vexer ce qui me tira un sourire. Kiba m'avait rapidement parlé d'elle, c'était une fille intelligente, gentille, toujours prête à vouloir aider son prochain mais ne cherchant pas à imposer à sa présence aux autres, pour ma part ma première impression d'elle était positive, elle avait un sourire très chaleureux. Je sortis mon calepin et écrivis quelques mots que je lui montrai :

" _Je préfère écrire si ça ne te dérange pas. Ravie de te rencontrer aussi, tu peux m'appeler Meg._ "  
\- C'est jolie Meg, dit-elle d'une voix enjouée.  
" _Merci, Hinata aussi._ "

J'entendis le professeur toussoter :

\- Mesdemoiselles Hyuga et Yamaiterasu, vous discuterez pendant la pause je vous prie.

Hinata rougit un peu et se concentra sur son cours non sans m'avoir lancé un sourire complice. Elle s'excusa rapidement mais bien vite je l'a vis dessiner, la tête dans les nuages. Kiba m'avait touchée quelques mots sur sa manière de se fondre dans le décors, pourtant je la trouvais lumineuse dans sa discrétion, sans être timide ou coincée elle semblait d'un calme apaisant. En soupirant doucement, je me dis que ça ne devait pas être facile pour elle, que les gens devait vite la juger inintéressante, puis je fis semblant de concentrer sur un cours d'histoire où je me rendis compte que je ne comprenais rien. J'avais raté trop de choses apparemment. Je me souvins que la directrice avait dit que j'aurais droit à des cours de rattrapage avec le premier de classe. J'écris cela clairement sur mon calepin pour pouvoir le montrer à mon professeur principal qui ne devait pas être au courant vu qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de lire mon dossier.

Du coup, je ne pris pas la peine de prendre des notes. À quoi bon ? Je rattraperai avec l'élève qui s'occuperait de moi. Quand la cloche retentit, j'étais complètement en état second. Je n'avais jamais détesté aller à l'école, mais j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être dans un pays étranger où j'étais juste une correspondante de passage, ce qui équivalait en gros à : ne connaître personne, ne rien comprendre, le prof qui ne fait pas attention à vous, les élèves qui vous regardent comme une bête curieuse et une forte envie de dormir.

Cela m'apprendra à faire une nuit blanche.

Alors que les élèves se levaient pour rejoindre leur prochain cours dans un vacarme assourdissant, tout en me regardant encore un peu, je me dirigeai vers le professeur -dont je n'avais toujours pas retenu le nom- et lui déposai le calepin explicatif devant le nez. Kiba s'était rapproché de moi et posait une main protectrice dans mon dos.

\- Ah, je vois... Des cours de rattrapages... Hum... Tu pourras le faire ici à la pause déjeuné et après les cours... Et pour l'élève... No Sabaku !

Il avait haussé le ton et plusieurs têtes d'étudiants pas encore sortis se tournèrent vers nous. Une voix grave s'éleva :

\- Oui monsieur ?  
\- Viens ici.

Le propriétaire de cette voix se détacha du reste du groupe. Il était très grand, dépassant Kiba d'une bonne tête et moi au moins de deux. Il avait les cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant et une dégaine tranquille. Je me souvins du prénom que Kiba m'avait appris, il s'appelait Gaara normalement.

\- Mademoiselle Yamaiterasu a manqué un mois de cours pour raison de santé, vous pourriez lui faire rattraper tout ce que l'on a fait depuis le début du second trimestre ? Et si vous pouviez voir si elle a bien fait le même programme que nous, ce serait bien.  
\- Heu... Oui si vous voulez, répondit-il en me lançant un regard comme si il découvrait ma présence.

Son coup d'œil fut rapide, ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de remarquer un détail que Kiba ne m'avait pas précisée. Il avait des yeux d'une couleur incroyable qui ressortait parfaitement par rapport à ses cheveux, un vert d'eau que je n'avais jamais vu ailleurs. Cependant, ils étaient dénués d'expression mis à part un ennuie certain et une confiance en soit assurée.

\- Par contre, je serais présent, imposa Kiba.  
\- Effectivement, concéda le professeur dont le nom me resterait encore un moment inconnu, des cours en plus ne feraient pas de mal à votre moyenne.

L'embarras de Kiba me fit pouffer silencieusement. Alors comme ça mon garde du corps avait de mauvaises notes ? Il me lança un regard qui se voulait noir mais qui ne fit qu'accentuait mon fou rire intérieur.

\- Le midi, je ne peux pas, annonça le rouquin d'une voix neutre presque froide, ce sera forcément le soir.  
\- Ce n'est pas dérangeant ? me demanda mon titulaire.

Je secouai négativement la tête, reprenant mon sérieux. Tant qu'il y avait Kiba, ça allait pour moi.

\- Bon et bien vous pouvez y aller. Inuzuka, évitez d'être en retard une nouvelle fois.

En sortant de la salle, Kiba se mit à râler en disant que c'était un "vieux grincheux" et qu'il n'était pas en retard " _si souvent que ça_ ". Le rouquin nous précédait de quelques pas, marchant en silence du pas raide de la personne coincée par excellence, le nez sur son téléphone. D'après mon garde du corps préférait, il parlait autant que moi, soit très peu. Cependant il aurait une mémoire photographique qui le faisait retenir tout ce qu'il voyait.

Après il fallait que Kiba soit une source entièrement fiable.

\- Meg ?

Je tournai la tête, croisant ses yeux foncés. Ah, il me parlait, je lui fis un sourire d'excuse et il reprit :

\- Là on a maths et après sport, tu es censée aller où quand c'est comme ça ?

Il avait un visage si gentil que je me maudis d'avoir pensé rien qu'un peu qu'il exagérait certaines choses. J'écrivis rapidement :

" _Je reste regarder._ "  
\- Génial ! Tu vas pouvoir voir comme je suis fort au volley.

Il avait un sourire immense qui me mit du baume au cœur. Ce gars était un antidépresseur à lui tout seul. Je me demandais quand même comment il avait fait pour ne pas être renvoyé avec des tatouages aussi imposants sur le visage.

 _Je lui demanderai ce soir_ , me dis-je en trouvant en place à peu près au même endroit que l'autre en mathématiques.

Ce cours là fut aussi ennuyant et compliqué que le cours précédent. J'avais maintenant hâte de recevoir mes cours pour rattraper tout ce retard. Dormir en classe n'était vraiment pas mon fort et le fait de voir tout le monde comprendre à part moi m'exaspérait. Quand la cloche retentit, Kiba vint me rejoindre et se balada un peu dans les couloirs bondés. Il y eût à peine une pause de cinq minutes car les autres élèves de ma classe devaient allés se changer en tenue de sport. Mon garde du corps m'amena au gymnase annexe et m'y laissa après avoir bien vérifier que j'étais avec le professeur.

\- Je suis de retour dans cinq minutes, m'assura t-il.

Il me pressa la main et se dirigea vers les vestiaires non sans s'être retourné deux fois. Cela le gênait de me laisser sans sa protection, même si peu de temps. J'avouerai bien moi aussi que sa présence m'était devenue familière. Il ne me suivait pas comme mon ombre, c'était le contraire, il me faisait profiter de sa lumière et de sa chaleur.

\- Eh la nouvelle ! m'interpella le professeur, montre moi ta dispense et viens m'aider à installer les filets !

Je lui obéis rapidement et nous eûmes bientôt finit. Arrivèrent ensuite assez vite les élèves. Kiba n'arrêtait pas de me faire des signes et de me lancer des regards nerveux, comme si être à dix mètres de moi était suffisant pour que le danger approche. C'était plutôt amusant à moi, il faut le dire !

Pendant l'échauffement, je pus rester tranquille dans les gradins puis quand commencèrent les matchs, je vins assister le prof pour l'arbitrage. Kiba était plutôt bon mais exagérait chaque mouvement quand s'il exécutait une attaque monumentale comme dans les animes. Hinata me fit un petit signe timide et manqua de peu de trébucher sur un ballon abandonné. Je vis que Gaara n'était pas très doué, quand il a remarqué que je l'observais discrètement, il m'a lancé un regard dédaigneux, qui ne fonctionna pas grandement vu qu'il était apparemment au bout de sa vie.

Puis ce fut à Hinata de faire un service, je la voyais assez mal à l'aise comme si elle aurait préféré rester sur l'estrade à rêvasser, sous le regard agacé de son équipe et moqueur de ses adversaires. J'étais à côté du filet et je lui ai souris. Puis tout c'est passé rapidement, j'ai vu son regard sur moi changé et ai entendu Kiba crier mon nom. Avant que j'aie pu faire quoi que ce soit, le ballon de l'autre partie me frappa la tête à pleine puissance, cette dernière vint ensuite se fracasser contre le poteau sur lequel j'étais appuyée.

Je m'écroulai à terre.

Complètement sonnée, je sentis à peine des bras me soulevaient et tentaient de me remettre en position assise. Quelques larmes de douleur et de surprise s'échappèrent de mes yeux alors que mon fidèle protecteur s'agitait dans tous les sens. Il faut le préciser, je devais avoir l'air complètement ridicule.

Ce n'était visiblement pas ma journée.

Il me fallut presque une minute pour revoir correctement. L'arrière de ma tête était une douleur sourde, mais c'était mon front qui avait heurté le poteau de plein fouet qui me faisait le plus mal. J'entendis une voix masculine que je ne connaissais pas, dire des choses encore plus puériles que ma situation, comme quoi c'était de ma faute, que je n'avais pas être là.

\- Meg, ça va ?

C'était la voix douce d'Hinata. Elle me regardait d'un air inquiet. Je devais avoir une sale mine. J'essayais de lui faire comprendre que ça allait quand soudain je la sentis.

Cette odeur qui hantait mes nuits.

Reconnaissable entre toutes.

Celle du sang.

Tremblante, je passais ma main sur front, quand je la plaçai devant mes yeux elle était rouge écarlate et poisseuse. J'avais d'un coup du mal à respirer, comme si je faisais une crise d'asthme. Le sang me coulait sur le visage, faisait barrière devant mes yeux, gouttait sur le sol.

La panique commença à me submerger.

 _Ma mère sur le mur, les entrailles à découverts._

Elle grandissait, voilant ma vision.

 _Mon père éternellement muet devant l'atrocité et la torture._

Je voulais hurler.

Je _devais_ hurler.

Je n'en n'avais pas la force.

\- Kiba...

Ce n'était pas un cri, juste un murmure, mais il semblait me coûter un effort monstre.

\- Kiba...

Il devait m'aider, me protéger de _lui_.

\- Kiba...  
\- Je suis là Meg, je suis là, ça va aller, je suis là...

Sa main tenait la mienne, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il était si loin.

\- Kiba me laisse pas seule...

Ma voix était roque et chaque mot était une douleur, comme si ma gorge était emplie de verre.

\- Je suis là Meg, tout va bien...  
\- Me laisse pas...

 _Morts._

Ils étaient morts.

Assassinés.

\- Kiba s'il te plaît...  
\- Je suis là !

 _...son ricanement derrière moi..._

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?  
\- Pourquoi elle parle ?  
\- Mais ta gueule ! On s'en fout !  
\- Elle est vraiment bizarre...  
\- Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie !

 _...ombre menaçante..._

\- Kiba...  
\- Oui je suis là !

 _...ses yeux noirs pleins de haines et de folie..._

\- _Il_ est là...

Le noir m'engloutit.

* * *

Voilà, ce deuxième chapitre est fini, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé,  
Si vous avez remarqué des fautes ou des incohérences,  
Si vous avez des questions ou des suggestions,  
Ou si vous voulez exprimer haut et fort ce que vous avez sur le cœur ! :)


	4. Chapitre trois

" _Le courage c'est de comprendre sa propre vie... Le courage c'est d'aimer la vie et de regarder la mort d'un regard tranquille... Le courage c'est d'aller à l'idéal et de comprendre le réel._ "

Jean Jaures

* * *

Ma première pensée en rouvrant les yeux a été de trouver la lumière trop forte.

La seconde a été de savoir pourquoi j'étais de nouveau dans une chambre d'hôpital.

La troisième a été pour ma tête qui me faisait un mal de chien.

Puis les souvenirs ont déferlés, flashs d'images, de couleurs, de sons et d'odeurs. Le volley, l'accident, le sang... Puis le reste était flou, comme irréel, j'avais l'impression que Kiba m'avait portée, que d'autres gens m'avaient touchés et s'étaient énervés ou du moins agités autour de moi. Après c'est le noir complet.

C'était facile à comprendre.

J'avais fait une bonne vieille crise d'angoisse.

Je me suis relevée, d'abord doucement, puis plus vivement quand j'ai senti que mon corps ne protestait pas, j'avais eu des réveils plus difficiles le mois dernier. J'ai tâté mon front de ma main droite, en étant la moins brusque possible. Contrairement à ce que je m'attentais, j'avais un bandage mais la blessure en dessus était plutôt petite. Mon crâne me lançait un peu plus à l'arrière où j'avais reçu le ballon de volley. Il avait dû couler que très peu de sang, mais suffisamment pour me faire revivre mes souvenirs. Bizarrement, mes règles ne m'avaient pas fait le même effet, j'avais eu plus de mal à supporter l'odeur constante, mais je n'avais jamais eu de tel flash de cette nuit là.

Un frisson parcourut mon échine toute entière. J'avais eu l'impression de vivre un de mes cauchemars mais complètement éveillée. Ses yeux noirs me fixaient, vide de sentiments sinon de haine. Mes mains tremblaient malgré moi, je me sentais si faible, j'avais envie de hurler, de casser quelque chose, de tout détruire autour de moi, de faire mal.

Puis soudain une main prit la mienne.

Je sursautais puis reconnu mon visiteur. Kiba. Je ne l'avais pas vu, ni entendu entrer, il me regarda pendant quelques secondes, scrutant mon visage et mes yeux sans que je sache bien ce qu'il cherchait. Puis il m'a prit dans ses bras, presque violemment. La tête enfoncée dans son torse, je ne savais pas comment réagir.

\- Idiote.

J'ai relevé la tête, il me regardait les yeux et le nez humides, l'air contrarié. J'ai posé ma main sur sa joue et lui ai souri, je ne voulais pas qu'il pleure, je ne voulais pas qu'il ait mal à cause de moi.

\- Ne me refais jamais ça ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai flippé !

J'ai eu un sourire triste, j'avais envie de lui dire que moi aussi j'avais eu peur, mais de lui faire remarquer que ce n'était qu'un ballon. Il a soupiré, s'est essuyé les yeux avec le revers de sa manche, sans pour autant lâcher ma main, il s'est assis à mes côtés et m'a regardé une nouvelle fois longuement, comme si il réfléchissait.

\- Tu te souviens de quoi ? finit-il par dire.

J'ai d'abord haussé les épaules, puis j'ai cherché autour de moi de quoi écrire. Kiba, très réactif, a ramené mon sac de cours vers nous et a sorti mon calepin et mon stylo avant de me les tendre. Je me suis empressée d'écrire, sous son regard inquisiteur puis lui ai montré :

" _Un ballon m'a percutée et j'ai heurtée le poteau. Il y a eu du sang. J'ai fait une crise de panique ? J'ai mal à la tête (un peu)_ "  
\- Tu ne te souviens de rien d'autre ?  
" _Je crois que tu m'as portée mais c'est tout... Pourquoi il s'est passé quelque chose ?_ "

Il a longuement fixé ma feuille, comme si il réfléchissait à comment m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. J'ai serré sa main et l'ai regardé inquiète, mon visage voulait tout dire, le sien était impénétrable. Il a de nouveau soufflé pendant que je retenais ma respiration, puis il a levé la tête vers moi.

\- Tu as dit mon nom.

Voyant que je ne comprenais pas il a répété.

\- Tu as parlé.

J'ai immédiatement porté ma main à mon cou, refusant d'y croire. Puis de nouveaux flashs me sont parvenus, ma voix rauque, mes cordes vocales cassées, ma gorge pleine de verre. J'avais parlé, devant tout le monde. Comment allai-je expliquer cela ? Depuis combien de temps étais-je ici ? Où est ici ? J'écrivais rapidement ses questions pour les montrer à Kiba qui me répondit de suite :

\- Tu es à l'infirmerie, toujours au lycée. Ça fait une dizaine de minutes que tu es dans les pommes, mais madame Shizune, qui s'est occupé de toi, a dit que tu allais vite te réveiller. J'ai été autorisé à rester avec toi, je devais prévenir le prof quand tu serais revenue à toi, du coup je dois y aller. Et pour ta voix... Je vais aller demander à Tsunade rapidement avant de retourner en cour.

Il se leva, non sans me serrer la main de nouveau.

\- Je reviens vite, ok ?

Je hochai la tête, ce geste me tira une grimace de douleur qu'il ne vit pas car il avait déjà le dos tourné. Quelques secondes après son départ, une femme plutôt jeune est entrée, un air bienveillant (sans être mielleux) sur le visage. Elle avait de courts cheveux noirs, une frange encadrant son visage, de grands yeux de la même couleur et sa blouse me fit devinait qu'il s'agissait de l'infirmière.

\- Ah tiens, tu es réveillée ! Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur. Je ne pensais pas qu'un ballon de volley pouvait faire ça !

Elle avait posé sa main sur mes hanches et me regardait avec malice. Je lui rendis son sourire, sans trop savoir pourquoi, je décidai que je l'aimais bien, peut-être parce dans ses yeux je ne trouvais aucune pitié mais un rationalisme assez puissant.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais on va essayer d'enlever ce gros bandage pour mettre quelque chose de moins voyant, d'accord ?

Je la laissai faire sans protester, elle y allait avec beaucoup de douceur mais de fermeté, un visage sérieux qui montrait qu'elle aimait son travail. De temps en temps, elle me posait quelques questions du genre :

\- Je te fais mal si j'appuie là ?

Ou alors :

\- Peux-tu me dire où tu as mal exactement ?

Ou même :

\- Essaye donc de bouger doucement chaque partie de ton corps. Tu as des vertiges ? Tu vois double ?

Puis elle m'a tendue une bouteille d'eau et m'a demandé d'essayer de me lever. J'exécutais tout ce qu'elle me disait sans me poser de question. Une fois qu'elle fut certaine que tout aillait bien, elle dit de me reposer jusqu'à la fin du cour de sport, d'aller manger avec tout le monde mais de ne pas trop en faire.

Juste avant de retourner vaquer à ses occupations multiples, elle m'a dit :

\- Si tu veux mon avis, il vaut mieux éviter les terrains de sport, les gens ne font attention à rien quand ils jouent. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à revenir, il y a toujours de la place ici.

Je l'ai remerciée silencieusement pour cette gentillesse qui n'attendait aucun retour d'aucune sorte. Je me suis ensuite de nouveau allongée, j'avais presque quarante minutes à attendre avant la fin des cours, autant en profiter pour rattraper ma nuit. J'allais fermer les yeux quand la porte s'est de nouveau ouverte sur trois personnes. Kiba entra le premier et vint s'asseoir à mes côtés, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. La deuxième personne n'était autre que mon professeur de sport, la troisième était un garçon de mon âge qui m'était inconnu même si je jurais qu'il était dans ma classe, cependant j'avais trop mal à la tête pour me souvenir des descriptions de Kiba.

\- Je voix que ça à l'air d'aller, déclara simplement mon prof soucieux de revenir rapidement à son cour, Sasuke est venu s'excuser pour le ballon.

Il lança un regard sévère au jeune homme à ses côtés qui semblait vouloir être partout ailleurs sauf ici. Il aurait pu être beau avec ses yeux et ses cheveux foncés qui encadrés un visage bien dessiné si il n'avait pas semblé si froid, distant et disons agacé. Il me lança un coup d'œil mi ennuyé, mi énervé, comme si tout cela était de ma faute, puis fit comme si je n'existai plus, comme si j'étais un simple objet. Devant l'insistance du prof, il lui lança à ma grande surprise :

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute, elle était au mal placé.

Kiba, aussi tendu qu'un ressort, se leva dans la seconde comme si il allait le frapper :

\- Répète ça un peu pour voir !

Le garçon lui lança un regard noir, m'ignorant complètement.

\- Elle était en plein milieu du terrain, répondit-il d'une voix calme, elle aurait fini par s'en recevoir un de toute façon.  
\- C'est pas une raison !  
\- Inuzuka ! Uchiwa ! Calmez-vous immédiatement sinon c'est l'heure de colle !  
\- Vous avez entendu ce qu'il vient de dire ?! se défendit Kiba.  
\- Je n'ai dit que la vérité.  
\- Mais vous allez vous taire !

Voyant à peu près comment ça allait finir, je me suis levée et ai attrapé la main de mon protecteur. Kiba s'est raidi à mon toucher puis s'est semblé se calmer un peu. Je l'ai emmené s'asseoir à côté de moi tandis qu'il jetait des regards noires à Sasuke qui s'en fichait royalement.

\- Bien, maintenant Uchiwa présente tes excuses toute suite sinon ce soir tu restes ici deux heures de plus !

Le jeune homme a dédaigné à me jetais un regard, j'avais juste l'impression que je lui faisais simplement perdre son temps. Mais apparemment il était tout sauf idiot.

\- Est-ce vraiment important ? dit-il en soupirant.

Je retins Kiba avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit, il pourrait avoir des problèmes. Mais Sasuke vit le geste et nous lança un regard meurtrier. J'avais envie de lui dire que ça ne servait à rien, ce genre de gaminerie me passait au dessus de la tête.

\- Oui, répondit le professeur (dont il faudrait que je retienne le nom aussi) d'un ton qui n'acceptait pas qu'on le contredise.  
\- Okay... Je m'excuse pour avoir frappé dans ce ballon...

Petit regard insistant de Kiba.

\- ... et que ce ballon t'ait _malencontreusement_ touché la tête. Si tu veux je te l'amène aussi pour lui faire un procès.

J'hochai la tête l'air de dire que c'était bon, à vrai dire je m'en fichais un peu de ses excuses forcées, c'était un accident pas de quoi en faire un drame. Mais bon le gars juste à côté de moi (Kiba pour ne pas le citer) retenait un grand sourire, je compris que les deux ne s'aimait pas trop et que le faire plier et l'obliger à s'excuser a été une victoire intense.

J'avais du mal à comprendre les mecs.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que l'infirmière a dit ? demanda mon professeur.

J'écrivis rapidement et lui montrai. Il acquiesça et regarda les garçons un à un :

\- Il est temps de retourner en cours. Allez Inuzuka un peu de nerf !  
\- Je dois rester avec elle, elle ne sait pas où est la cafétéria !  
\- C'est bon, elle a un plan non ? Et au pire un autre élève lui montrera, en attendant c'est le sport qui te monte ta moyenne alors t'as intérêt à bosser !

Kiba me lança un regard désespéré mais dû tout de même se lever et suivre les deux autres. Une fois qu'ils furent partis, je m'accordais une sieste bien mérité. C'est Shizune qui m'a réveillée, me secouant légèrement le bras.

\- Ça vient de sonner, tu devrais te lever et aller au réfectoire si tu veux une place et de quoi manger.

Je la remerciai d'un sourire rapide, me levai et quitter l'infirmerie. Un peu désorientée au début j'ai fini par me repérer grâce aux indications de Kiba, à mon grand soulagement je n'ai pas eu à regarder le plan et à passer ainsi pour une idiote. La cafétéria était au rez-de-chaussée, une queue immense attendait déjà bruyamment et je me suis surprise à vouloir abandonner. Mais je me suis reprise, ce n'était pas une cantine qui allait cacher ma journée !

\- MEG !

Je levai la tête, reconnaissant la voix de Kiba plus avancé dans la file qui me faisait signe de le rejoindre, à mon grand soulagement il faut le dire. Je dépassai une partie de cette foule qui me lançait des regards curieux, voir réprobateurs, et chuchotaient je ne sais quelle rumeur, même si je me doutais que : Fille Nouvelle + Muette + Ballon + On ne sait pas trop ce qui s'est passé mais ça avait l'air intéressant = source de discutions intarissables.

Enfin, d'ici une semaine ils devraient m'avoir oubliée et jeté leur dévolu sur une autre victime innocente. Le réfectoire était à la fois une cafétéria où l'on pouvait acheter de la nourriture dans les distributeurs, ainsi qu'un self où si l'on était demi-pensionnaire comme Kiba et moi, on pouvait choisir notre repas parmi les plats proposés ce jour-là. J'ai pris ce qui me semblait le moins étrange, me demandant si je n'aurais pas dû m'apporter un bentô. Puis je me suis dit que j'allais m'y habituer, tout paraissait meilleur après quelques semaines à l'hôpital.

Une fois notre plateau en main, Kiba s'était mis à la recherche d'une table pour ses amis et nous. Il tenait à me les présenter et normalement ils allaient bientôt arriver. C'est là que je la vis. Repliée dans un coin sur une longue table au fond de la salle, Hinata mangeait seule, concentrée sur sa nourriture, ni rapide ni lente mais silencieusement. Je ne comprenais pas comment une fille aussi souriante et gentille pouvait être abandonnée de tous. Je ne saisissais pas. Je libérai une main de mon plateau et tirai légèrement le bras de Kiba pour lui montrer la direction de la jeune fille.

\- T'es sûre ? demanda t-il devinant ce que je voulais dire, elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir être dérangée...

J'hochai la tête, oui j'étais sûre, personne n'aimait être seule.

D'un pas que je voulais énergique et assurée, je me dirigeai vers elle et posai mon plateau sur ma table devant son air ébahi. Je sortis rapidement mon carnet de mon sac pour m'expliquer, je ne voulais pas être impolie :

" _On peut manger ici avec Kiba ? Ses amis vont arriver après._ "

Je sentis mon protecteur derrière moi pendant qu'Hinata lisait rapidement, elle demanda à ma grande surprise :

\- Vous voulez que je vous laisse la table ?

Je secouai la tête, je m'étais mal exprimée, je repris le carnet et me suis reformulée :

" _On ne veut pas manger sur cette table en particulier, on veut manger avec toi._ "

Je lui souris pour appuyer mes propos et elle lâcha un petit "Ah". Sur le coup j'ai douté, Kiba avait peut-être raison, peut-être qu'elle voulait être seule. Mais non, personne ne le veux, c'est ce que je me suis répétée.

\- Oui bien sûre, me dit-elle chaleureusement, il n'y a aucun problème.

Prudente, je me suis assise en face d'elle. Kiba, totalement nonchalant, s'est installé à mes côtés puis à fait signe à ses amis de le rejoindre dès qu'il les a aperçu. Ils étaient au nombre de cinq, deux filles et trois garçons. Les deux filles étaient blondes, l'une d'une beauté incroyable avec de grand yeux bleu et des cheveux d'une longueur ahurissante, l'autre habillée rock mais avec un air clame et posé, ses cheveux étaient à moitié collés à sa tête par des tresses africains puis le reste étaient attachés par quatre couettes, aussi bouclés que la première les avaient lisses, ses yeux verts foncés m'ont scrutés quelques secondes avant de s'intéresser à son repas. Les trois autres garçons étaient composés de deux bruns et un blond. Le premier brun aux yeux noirs avaient les cheveux plutôt longs attachés en queue de cheval haute, il avait un petit sourire aux lèvres mais surtout un regard très intelligent, le deuxième passer presque inaperçu à côté avec ses yeux tous aussi foncé et ses cheveux mal coiffés épais, presque boucler. Le troisième était aux antipodes des deux autres avec ses cheveux dorés coupés courts, sa petite barbe de trois jours, des yeux aussi bleu que le ciel et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un respirant autant la bonne humeur.

Ils étaient tous dans ma classe.

\- Alors les gars je vous présente Meg, ma cousine. Meg je te présente Ino, Temari, Shika, Shino et Naruto. Ils sont cools, sauf Naruto qui a des fréquentations bizarres.  
\- Dis pas n'importe quoi ! C'est pas ma faute si vous vous aimez pas être avec Sasuke !  
\- Ce mec est une plaie, ajouta Temari sans lever les yeux.  
\- Une plaie avec un joli cul, compléta Ino avec un sourire malicieux.

Hinata jouait avec sa nourriture, elle créait des formes avec la sauce, ne semblant pas trop concernée par la conversation. J'étais presque certaine que c'était elle qui tapait du pied régulièrement sous la table, pour un peu j'aurais presque reconnu une mélodie.

\- Ce mec est un pauvre con.

Kiba avait le visage fermé, je lui demanderai ce soir pourquoi il le détestait tant. Le reste du repas s'est plutôt bien passé, ils étaient plutôt sympas et me posaient beaucoup de questions sur ma vie d'avant auxquelles je n'ai pas eu de mal à répondre grâce aux indications de Tsunade. Hinata et Shino restaient plutôt silencieux, et si la première écoutait la conversation, l'autre semblait totalement perdu dans ses pensées. J'ai vite appris que Temari avait un frère jumeau dans une autre classe appelé Kankuro et que Gaara était son cousin. Cela me surprit car ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout.

\- Oui c'est sûr, avait-elle admit, en plus il est incroyable, il retient tout ce qu'il voit, c'est comme gravé dans son esprit, les médecins disent qu'il est à la limite de l'hypermnésie. Alors que moi je galère pour suivre les cours et apprendre mes leçons.

Elle avait l'air de sincèrement l'admirer.

Quand on est sorti, la pause déjeuner était presque finie, nous allions retourner en cours quand dans le cours nous avons croisé Sasuke en compagnie de d'autres personnes. J'ai senti Kiba se crisper à mes côtés et serrer les poings.

\- Au lieu de me regarder comme ça, dit-il sans hausser le ton, surveille ta cousine ou un autre ballon va l'attaquer.

Je n'ai pas vu le coup partir, mais j'ai entendu le choc du poing de mon protecteur sur la mâchoire de Sasuke. En quelques secondes, ils étaient à terre à se rouer des coups, alternant entre pied et mains. Je n'ai pas entendu la cloche sonnait, je n'ai pas prêté attention à la foule qui s'est rassemblée en un éclair autour de nous, comme des vautours avares de chaires fraîches. Je ne savais pas comment réagir, je voyais bien que les autres non plus. J'avais envie d'hurler à Shikamaru, Shino ou Naruto de les séparer, mais je suis restée muette comme à mon habitude, tremblant presque devant autant de violence. Ce fut finalement la voix d'un professeur qui stoppa les deux garçons dans leur élan :

\- UCHIWA ! INUZUKA ! Arrêtez immédiatement !

C'était le prof de sport de ce matin, il les força à se détacher l'un de l'autre et se planta devant eux, furieux :

\- Je vous avez prévenu ce matin ! Deux heures de colles ce soir et demain ! Vous avez de la chance que je ne vous fasse pas renvoyer pendant quelques jours ! Venez avec moi ! Vous allez vous expliquer avec madame Bokuru !

Il les releva et les entraîna à sa suite, je croisai rapidement le regard de Kiba, à la fois en colère et honteux, il me souffla un "désolé" que seule moi pus entendre. Ma professeur d'anglais, avec qui l'on avait cour à cette heure ici, nous fit entrer précipitamment et commença son cour comme si de rien n'était. Je dois dire que l'anglais est plus facile à suivre, la langue est partout la même après tout. Kiba et Sasuke nous ont rejoints en plein milieu du cours avec un mot qu'ils montrèrent rapidement avant d'aller s'asseoir. Ce fut pendant le cour suivant, littérature, que je me rendis compte que j'allai devoir faire mon cour de rattrapage toute seule vu que Kiba était collé. J'allais aussi devoir l'attendre car je me voyais mal rentrer toute seule et de plus je ne pensais pas que la séance durerait deux heures.

La dernière heure fut la plus longue, j'avais biologie. J'avais toujours été mauvaise dans cette matière et le manque de cour avait accentué l'écart entre les autres élèves et moi. Quand la cloche sonna, j'ai été soulagée, puis me suis souvenue que ma journée était loin d'être finie. Les autres partaient tranquillement, Kiba passa devant moi d'un air désolé mais dû se dépêcher pour ne pas avoir plus de problème. Gaara n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, répondant rapidement à un SMS.

Je m'avançais vers lui avec mes affaires, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

\- Retourne cette chaise, fit-il sans lever les yeux de son téléphone ce qui me fit sursauter, mets toi en face de moi ce sera plus facile.

Je me suis immédiatement dit que ce serait plus facile si je me mettais à côté, il rangea son téléphone et voyant mon dilemme ajouta :

\- Je préfère regarder les gens dans les yeux quand je leur parle, en face c'est mieux.

Devant son argument, j'obéis sans poser de question. Il me regarda m'installer sans rien dire, ses yeux verts d'eau étaient plutôt perturbants, comme si il voyait tout, en tout cas il retenait tout, je faisais donc attention à ne rien faire qui aurait pu paraître bizarre.

Le cour débuta bien, il me montrait leur cour, je lui posais toutes mes questions à l'écrit et il y répondait précisément. J'avais vraiment beaucoup à rattraper, il nous faudrait beaucoup de séance pour tout voir et finalement ce serait vraiment deux heures tous les soirs. La première heure nous avons fait des maths, la seconde de la biologie, c'était là qu'il y avait le plus de travail et de difficultés pour moi. J'étais tellement concentrée qu'il m'a fallu quelques secondes pour me rendre compte que Gaara me fixait sans rien dire, comme si il réfléchissait.

Je le fixais à mon tour, stressée sans que je sache pourquoi, il n'affichait aucune émotion sur le visage, juste cette intense réflexion qui marquait chaque trait de son visage et qui se reflétait dans ses yeux.

\- Pour une fille qui n'est pas muette, tu sais bien te taire.

Je l'ai regardé sans comprendre, il ajouta :

\- On est plusieurs à t'avoir entendu parler ce matin. Tout le monde se pose des questions, mais ils sont trop focus ou trop peureux pour demander.

Il penche la tête légèrement sur le côté, comme si j'étais une énigme particulièrement compliquée à décoder. Je retenais ma respiration, attendant qu'il finisse ou change de sujet.

\- Mais la plupart étaient trop surpris pour écouter ce que tu disais.

Il posa ses bras entre nous et s'avança, empiétant ainsi mon espace, dominant encore plus mon souffle.

\- Tu as dis "Il est là". Qui est ce "il" ?

Ma bouche était en sang tant je me mordais la langue, je détournai le regard, fixais mes mains. Pourquoi Kiba n'était-il donc pas là ?

\- Tu sais ce matin je n'ai pas fait vraiment attention à toi, mais quand le prof m'a demandé de te faire cour je t'ai regardé et tu me disais quelque chose. Je n'arrivais pas à voir quoi, à la fois familière mais différente. La seule chose qui me semblait vrai, c'était tes yeux. Je les avais déjà vus, j'en étais certain.

Je relevai la tête et croisai son regard, il flamboyait d'une certaine manière. J'avais peur, je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir, ni même à saisir la gravité de ce qu'il me disait.

\- Puis ça m'est revenu. Comme je n'étais pas sûr, j'ai fais quelques recherches sur internet et cela à confirmer mes doutes. Un visage innocent dans le journal, il y a plus d'un mois. Un visage parmi tant d'autres mais qui m'avait marqué parce que la jeune fille en question avait mon âge. Tu sais ce qui lui est arrivée ?

Sa question était purement rhétorique. Je manquais d'air et ne pouvais détacher mon regard du sien. J'étais comme figée.

\- Assassinée, elle ainsi que ses deux parents.

Il marqua deux secondes de pause, de secondes de tortures mentales.

\- Alors dis moi juste une chose, _Meg_ , pourquoi es-tu en vie ?

* * *

Voilà ! Ce troisième chapitre est enffffinnn terminé (oui bon d'accord c'est moi qui suis lente)  
N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé,  
Si vous avez remarqué des fautes ou des incohérences,  
Si vous avez des questions ou des suggestions,  
Ou si vous voulez exprimer haut et fort ce que vous avez sur le cœur ! :)


	5. Chapitre quatre

" _Une vie sans émotion est une vie perdue._ "

Roger Fournier

* * *

J'ai repris mon souffle, comme si la question faisait écho à mes pensées. Une part de moi, celle qui aurait dû être morte depuis un mois voulait hurler à la vérité. Je la fis taire, elle et mes désirs de violence, j'enfouis ma douleur et ma peine, empêchai les larmes de couler et les mots de traverser mes lèvres closes.

J'ai fait le vide en moi.

Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, j'ai soufflé, doucement, fermant quelques secondes mes yeux. Je me suis convaincue qu'il avait tord, me suis remémorée mon histoire, ma vrai histoire, pas celle-ci, celle-ci n'était qu'un mirage qu'une illusion, Tenten était une autre personne, une étrangère.

J'étais Meg.

J'ai relevé la tête et ai plongé mes yeux dans les siens. Reprenant mon carnet, j'ai écrit exactement ce que Meg devrait écrire, car j'étais Meg. J'avais été surprise, mais n'avais rien dit de compromettant. Quand je lui ai montré mon carnet, il n'a pas tout de suite lu, il m'a longuement regardé avant de s'y atteler :

" _Tu te trompes. La personne que tu as décrite, ce n'est pas moi. Il y a plus d'un mois, j'étais à l'hôpital parce qu'on venait de me renverser, j'avais le bras droit cassé en petit morceau et j'ai raté les cours pour permettre une meilleure rééducation. Les médecins ont dit que l'accident avait causé un choc traumatique, c'est pour ça que je ne parle pas, d'ailleurs je ne m'en savais pas capable. Et c'est vrai que j'ai la phobie du sang, mais depuis toujours il me semble, comme d'autres ont la phobie des araignées, du vide, du confinement ou bien des seringues. Je suis désolée que mes yeux t'aient troublé ou que je ressemble un peu à cette fille, ce n'est pas moi. Tu la connaissais ?_ "

J'étais convaincue de ce que j'avais écris, je n'avais écrit que la simple et pure vérité, comment aurait-ce pu en être autrement ? J'étais Meg, c'était ma vie, tout simplement.

En face de moi, Gaara semblait surpris mais pensif, je le regardais avec le plus grand calme, c'était la vérité alors pourquoi s'inquiéter ? Ses yeux allaient et venaient de la feuille à mon visage, cherchant à comprendre son erreur. Une mémoire photographique ? Il était donc capable de comprendre que deux personnes puissent se ressembler tout en étant deux êtres distincts. Je n'en doutais pas une seconde alors j'attendais patiemment sa réponse ou sa question peu importe, il n'y avait aucune question piège, aucun secret pour me faire chavirer, aucun passé douteux, aucune mort.

J'étais Meg, tout simplement.

\- Non, je ne la connais pas. J'ai juste vu son visage dans le journal. D'une certaine manière je n'arrive pas à l'oublier.

Il parlait doucement, presque en chuchotant, comme si il me racontait un secret dont il n'avait jamais oser parler à personne. Je voyais qu'il avait un peu de mal à me croire, mais qu'en même temps, mon histoire était censée et mon regard sincère.

\- Des fois, je regarde dans le journal, pour voir si le meurtrier a été arrêté.

Ce fut moi qui le regardais avec surprise cette fois, j'avais du mal à l'imaginer lui, qui semblait si dédaigneux, s'inquiéter de la mort d'une fille à l'autre bout du pays. Je me suis empêchée de trembler, ce n'était pas moi, c'était une autre personne, une pauvre fille assassinée. Il continua de parler, me fixant sans me regarder, comme si je n'existais pas :

\- A chaque fois je suis déçu. Son nom n'apparaît jamais, et je me dis que ce qui lui est arrivé aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui autour de moi... Je n'arrive pas à effacer ses yeux de ma mémoire. Tu as vraiment les mêmes. Même la forme du visage correspond, quoique la tienne semble plus fine.

Il s'est pris la tête dans les mains, plus violemment que ce à quoi je m'attendais. J'aurais voulu tendre la main vers lui, lui dire que je compatissais, mais je sentais qu'il n'aurait pas aimé ça, il ne semblait pas vouloir être proche d'autres personnes. Il y avait comme un mur entre lui et les autres, un mur qu'il avait construit par lui-même. Et c'était comme si, la révélation qu'il venait de me faire, la preuve de sa faiblesse et sa différence, avait placé une nouvelle brique sur ce mur.

Puis je me suis rappelée de ce que j'avais pensé le midi même au sujet d'Hinata.

Personne ne veut être seul.

J'ai tendu ma main hésitante vers ses cheveux aussi rouge qu'un feu flamboyant, puis j'ai tapoté doucement sa tête, comme je l'aurais fait avec un enfant triste. Il a relevé la tête vivement et je vis qu'il y avait des larmes dans le coin de ses yeux. Il a prit ma main tout aussi vite et sans ménagement, son regard n'était plus triste, il était devenu glacé.

\- Ne parle de ça à personne.

Sa voix était aussi froide que la glace, aussi tranchante que l'acier et aussi dénuée d'émotion que le bleu de ses yeux. Il me faisait mal au poignet et je grimaçai de douleur, il l'a vu et m'a lâché. Le jeune homme a ensuite cessé de me regarder pour ranger ses affaires dans son sac d'un geste précis et méthodique, puis il s'est levé, me tournant ainsi le dos et s'est dirigé vers la porte coulissante. Mais juste avant de l'ouvrir, alors que sa main était déjà posée sur la poignée, il s'est stoppé.

\- Je ne te crois pas, m'a t-il annoncé, je sais ce que j'ai vu. Mais tant que je n'aurais pas de preuve, je ne dirais rien à personne.

Sa main se crispa sur la porte.

\- Le jour où j'en aurais assez, tu me devras une explication Meg.

Puis il sortit vivement, bousculant sur son passage Kiba qui arrivait après ses heures de colles. Mon protecteur le regarda surpris et entra dans la salle en me regardant bizarrement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour l'énerver comme ça ?

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais j'ai hésité. Je ne voulais pas avouer ce que Gaara venait de me dire, alors j'ai haussé les épaules, l'air faussement innocente et ai écrit une demi-vérité :

" _Je ressemble à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait mais quand je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas elle il s'est énervé et ne m'a pas cru, il est bizarre_."  
\- Tu veux que j'en parle au professeur pour qu'il te change d'élève ? a t-il demandé d'un air inquiet.

Kiba ne voulait que mon bien, je le savais et je m'en voulais de lui mentir. Pourquoi lui cacher la vérité alors ? Peut-être parce que j'avais vu en Gaara autre chose que ce qu'il voulait montrer. Peut-être aussi parce que mon assassin avait les yeux foncés et que les siens étaient deux vraies lacs impénétrables. Et peut-être aussi parce que je voulais avancer, sans avoir à me retourner une nouvelle fois.

Tenten était morte mais une nouvelle vie m'était offerte.

Je ne voulais pas la gâcher.

"Non ne t'inquiète pas ça ira, il a sûrement passé une mauvaise journée c'est tout."  
\- Ouai mais c'est bizarre, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça et pourtant on est dans la même classe depuis le collège. Il t'a dit que tu ressemblais à qui ?

Une nouvelle fois j'ai hésité, mais quelque chose m'a empêché d'écrire la vérité. En faisant ça, Kiba alerterait immédiatement Tsunade et l'on devrait de nouveau déménager, changer d'identité, peut-être que je ne reverrais jamais Kiba, peut-être Tsunade et le chef de mon enquête décideraient qu'il vaudrait mieux que j'arrête totalement le lycée, peut-être que Gaara aurait des ennuis...

" _Apparemment à une vieille amie qu'il n'a pas vu depuis longtemps_."  
\- Ah okay, fit-il tout de même surpris, si tu le dis. Du coup on y va ?

J'hochai la tête, me levai et me précipitai à sa suite. Une voiture nous attendait à la sortie du lycée et Kiba fit la conversation pour deux. Quand nous sommes arrivés chez nous, nous nous sommes immédiatement dirigés vers ma chambre pour faire nos devoirs ensembles. Alors que nous avions pratiquement fini, une question que je m'étais posée le matin même a surgi dans mon esprit et je me suis empressée de l'écrire :

" _Comment ça se fait que l'école ne dit rien à propos de tes tatouages sur le visage ?_ "

Cela m'intriguait réellement vu qu'ils étaient rouges vifs et imposants, Kiba se mordilla quelques secondes la lèvre puis me sourit fièrement, le torse un peu plus bombé :

\- C'est la marque de mon clan. Dans ma famille, on fait tous un métier à risque, les enfants sont tous élevés pour travailler pour l'état ou la police. Quand on réussit notre examen et que l'on a le droit de commencer nos missions, on nous tatoue notre animal totem. Le mien est le chien, je l'ai depuis que j'ai onze ans mais tu es ma première vraie mission. On ne l'a pas tous sur le joue, la plupart du temps, c'est plus discret que ça mais pour moi je ne voyais pas où il aurait pu être autrement. Tout le monde autour de moi est habitué même si personne ne connaît sa véritable signification.

La fierté faisait briller ses yeux et j'ai eu l'impression de le redécouvrir.  
Puis une autre question me vint :

"Pourquoi Sasuke et toi vous vous détestez tant ?"

Son regard s'est assombri et j'ai bien cru qu'il ne me répondrait pas, je m'en voulus aussitôt d'avoir posé la question mais il se mit à parler à mon grand étonnement :

\- Je le connais depuis presque toujours et avant on était ami. Mais au collège il a changé, ses parents venaient de divorcer et il est parti totalement en couilles ! Il a commencé à se droguer, à harceler d'autres élèves, à traiter ses amis comme des bons à rien. Il n'en n'avait plus rien à foutre de nous donc j'ai commencé à lui rendre la pareil. Naruto dit qu'il commence à changer, qu'il a arrêté de faire autant de conneries mais avec moi il se comporte toujours comme un con et je ne peux pas le supporter.  
" _Peut-être qu'il t'en veut_..." ai-je écrit après quelques secondes de réflexions.  
\- De quoi ?! C'est lui qui a mal tourné et qui a foutu la merde autour de lui ! C'est plutôt à moi de lui en vouloir !

Il parlait avec plus de véhémence que d'habitude mais je lui ai tenu tête et ai défendu mon idée :

" _Peut-être aurait-il voulu que tu restes, que tu le remettes en place, que tu l'aides_."  
\- Mais j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu !  
" _Non, tu l'as abandonné après avoir essayé_."

Il me regardait abasourdi, un peu entre colère et incompréhension. Ma main gauche a pris la sienne, la caressant doucement. La lumière tamisée qui passait par mon étroite fenêtre venait éclairer ses cheveux de dos et ombrager son visage et ses yeux. Ma main droite continuait d'écrire :

" _Peut-être qu'il avait juste besoin qu'on le comprenne, qu'on le soutienne. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'était pas fautif. Mais ce n'est pas totalement sa faute... D'une certaine manière je peux le comprendre, il y a un mois quand mon monde s'est effondré j'étais si en colère, je voulais tout briser autour de moi, tout réduire en miette, même ce qui me restait de plus cher, je voulais que tout s'arrête et ne plus souffrir. Lui aussi son monde s'est brisé au divorce de ses parents alors j'imagine très bien ce qu'il a dû ressentir_."  
\- Ce n'est pas la même chose, ses parents étaient toujours vivants.  
" _Oui mais d'une certaine manière il les a perdu. Tu sais Kiba, la douleur est partout la même, peu importe la forme sous laquelle on la perçoit. La douleur efface tout et ne laisse rien derrière elle sinon des remords_."

Kiba regarda sans rien dire mon calepin, cherchant la vérité du mensonge. Il me le rendit sans ajouter quoi que ce soit et je décidai de le laisser dans sa réflexion, il lui en voulait c'était évident mais je n'aimais pas voir cette expression de colère sur son visage. Il devenait alors un étranger pour moi.

\- J'ai parlé de ce qui c'est passé ce matin à Tsunade, tu devrais aller en discuter avec elle.

Je ne fis pas de remarque suite à ce changement de sujet soudain. Kiba avait besoin de temps et ce n'était pas à moi de lui faire la morale, je ne doutais pas de lui. Mon protecteur et moi retournâmes donc dans notre travail en silence cette fois-ci et une dizaine de minutes plus tard Tsunade est rentrée chez nous. Je me suis levée et suis allée la rejoindre, autant expédier cette explication au plus vite, j'avais hâte d'oublier ce moment gênant et terrifiant de ma mémoire. Ma psychologue était encore dans l'entrée quand je suis descendue, elle enlevait ses chaussures noires qu'elle posait près de la porte. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient attachés en queue de cheval haute. Son visage sans ride et sans marque de fatigue me fit une nouvelle fois me demander son âge, son tailleur gris la vieillissait un peu mais ses gestes et son regard noisette étaient emplis d'assurance et de vitalité. Quand elle me vit, ses yeux s'illuminèrent un peu plus et elle me sourit gentiment.

\- Bonsoir Meg, d'après ce que Kiba m'a dit, nous avons à parler.

Elle me fit asseoir dans le salon pendant qu'elle préparait du thé, elle revint avec un plateau vert ardoise où trônait une théière et deux tasses blanches encore vides. Pendant qu'elle servait la boisson chaude, mon regard s'est attardé sur la décoration plutôt simple du salon : Tsunade et moi étions assise sur le seul canapé qui occupait la pièce, il était de cuir bleu un peu vieilli par le temps et abîmé par les déménagements successifs, en face de moi une petite télévision était posée sur une table basse en verre, une autre en bois clair nous séparait, les murs étaient encore blancs et pratiquement vierges de tableaux, même si Ku avait essayé de le décorer un peu avec des plantes, des grandes lampes et des petites statues. Je me mis à repenser aux peintures que ma mère aimait tant, elle collectionnait les nus classiques agrémentés de tableaux plus surréalistes. Ils avaient péri avec elle, déchirés en milles morceaux...

\- Alors, raconte moi ta journée, fit Tsunade me coupant dans mes réflexions.

Ce fut ce que je fis sans rechigner, après tout elle était là pour m'aider. J'ai parlé du lycée, sa grandeur, ses trois bâtiments gris aux grandes fenêtres donnant sur la cour, de la secrétaire, du rendez-vous avec la directrice, de notre professeur principal, du volley et de ce qui c'était passé (ma main trembla quand j'écris que j'avais parlé), d'Hinata, de Temari, Shino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke et la bagarre avec Kiba, du reste des cours plutôt paisible même en ne comprenant pas tout et de l'élève qui me donnait des cours. Je suis restée vague sur Gaara, n'évoquant pas ce que j'avais également caché à Kiba. C'était mon secret, je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un d'autre sache, pas pour le moment.

Tsunade lut mes notes avec attention, comme toujours d'ailleurs. Je me tortillais sur le canapé, ne sachant pas quoi faire en attendant. C'était aussi étrange que de tenir un journal intime en sachant que celui-ci vous répond en direct.

\- Pour une première journée, ça c'est mieux passé que prévu ! me dit-elle avec optimisme.

Oui on pouvait voir ça comme ça.

\- Est-ce que... Comment dire ça ? As-tu réessayé de parler ?

Sa question m'a prit au dépourvu, à vrai dire je n'y avais même pas songé. Je secouai la tête négativement.

\- Peux-tu essayer?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer que son vernis rouge était en train de partir pendant que je réfléchissais à ma réponse. J'avais la gorge nouée et l'idée de parler me révulsait, comme celle de toucher une araignée par exemple.

" _Je vais essayer mais je ne promets rien_..."

J'ouvris la bouche, comme si j'allais pousser un hurlement. Mon cerveau se souvenait comment faire, ma langue avait encore le goût des phrases du matin même, mes lèvres connaissaient encore la danse des sons, des voyelles et des consonnes. Ma respiration se bloqua, comme si je cherchais en moi-même où étaient cachés les mots que je retenais prisonniers. Je tombais à chaque fois dans une impasse, c'est comme si ils étaient derrière une porte fermée devant moi alors que je n'avais pas la clef.

" _Je ne peux pas... Désolée_."  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, à force d'essayer on va y arriver !

Sa voix se voulait encourageante mais je sentais sa déception à mon égard, comme si j'échouais une fois de trop à ses yeux. Elle mordillait ses lèvres, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois devant un problème, en l'occurrence moi.

\- Rien ne presse, d'accord ?

Elle prit ma main en signe de réconfort et ça me réchauffa suffisamment le cœur pour que j'arrive à hocher la tête doucement. Pourtant, sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi, il me semblait qu'au contraire que tout n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

Si je n'arrivais pas à trouver la clef, ma vie serait une succession d'impasses.

Le reste de la soirée a été d'un calme surprenant, Ku devait rentrer très tard du travail alors nous n'avons mangé qu'à trois. Je sentais Tsunade tendue malgré ses nombreux sourires, d'habitude Kiba ne s'arrêtait pas de parler, s'étouffant presque avec la nourriture mais ce soir là il resta silencieux, créant une ambiance assez morose, presque inquiétante.

Au moment d'aller me coucher, je n'étais pas tranquille. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à tout ce qui avait dérapé aujourd'hui. J'avais peur de m'endormir et de faire un cauchemar. Mais en même temps j'avais hâte de ne plus être consciente, d'oublier un peu ma réalité, même juste pour une nuit. Pendant que Kiba prenait sa douche, je n'ai cessé de fixer mon plafond blanc allongée dans mon lit. La lumière de la chambre créait des auréoles dorées un peu partout sur les murs et de fil en aiguille mes pensées se sont tournées vers le soleil, puis vers la mer. Cette dernière me manquait terriblement, elle créait chez moi un sentiment de quiétude que je n'avais nulle part ailleurs. Une nouvelle fois mon envie de partir et de tout laisser derrière moi envahit chaque particule de mon corps, rapetissant les murs de cette pièce qui me compressait. Je savais très bien que personne ne choisit l'endroit où il vit, que l'on est tous aussi ridicule que des nuages face au vent, mais je voulais tant pouvoir maîtriser quelque chose dans mon existence absurde.

La mer m'appelait.

Absorbée dans mes rêveries, je n'ai pas entendu Kiba rentrer dans la chambre, torse nu et les cheveux encore humides. Le bruit qu'il a fait en s'affalant sur son lit m'a fait sursauter ce qui lui a tiré un sourire, le premier depuis notre conversation.

\- Tu pensais à quoi ?

Il s'allongea de telle manière que nos têtes étaient l'une en face de l'autre. Au départ, Kiba avait sa propre chambre juste à côté de la mienne mais mes crises d'angoisses l'ont vite inquiété et il a fait rajouter un lit pour dormir à mes côtés. Je m'étais rapidement habituée à ses ronflements et lui à se réveiller toutes les nuits pour me bercer.

Je n'ai pas pris mon calepin, ma bouche a mimé les mots sans bruit :

" _À la mer_."

Il a tendu sa main et a pris la mienne, frottant son pouce sur ma paume. Pendant quelques secondes, j'ai cru que Kiba était le grand frère que je n'avais jamais eu. Je me suis vu naître ici, un an ou deux après Kiba, avec comme père Ku et comme mère Tsunade, avec cette chambre qui aurait changé au fil de mes goûts, passant du rose au bleu puis au beige, avec comme amie d'enfance Hinata, Ino ou Temari, avec du temps devant moi et l'innocence de croire que les malheurs ne touchent que les autres.

Mais tout cela était un mensonge, une illusion. Mes parents croupissaient six pieds sous terre, ma seule amie d'enfance et meilleure amie se nommant Karin me croyait morte depuis presque un mois et demi, mon passé était détruit, mon présent brumeux et mon avenir complètement improbable et impensable.

Pourtant je voulais tant y croire...

\- Tu voudrais y aller ?

J'ai fermé les yeux et ai articulé le plus lisiblement possible :

" _Je voudrais y vivre_."

\- Je peux comprendre, a-t-il murmuré d'une voix lointaine.

Il a pressé une dernière fois ma main puis s'est levé pour aller éteindre la lumière. Derrière mes paupières, l'obscurité se fit plus présente, plus intense et dans un pur réflexe, je me suis recroquevillée sur moi-même. Kiba s'est rallongé dans un grand fracas et s'est faufilé sous sa couverture. Alors que je le croyais en train de s'endormir, sa voix m'est de nouveau parvenue :

\- Essaye de dormir, ça a été une longue journée pour toi.

Puis quelques minutes plus tard, ses ronflements ont emplis la pièce comme le ferait une berceuse. Quand à moi, il m'a semblé que plusieurs éternités ont défilées avant que le sommeil ne m'emporte.

Dans mon cauchemar j'étais chez moi, dans ma chambre, enfermée dans mon armoire. Il faisait nuit, je n'en avais aucune preuve pourtant je le sentais au plus profond de moi. Quelqu'un tapait contre les portes en bois que mes mains retenaient de l'intérieur, il y mettait tellement de force que j'avais peur qu'il ne les casse et me brise en deux par la même occasion. Puis soudain, un silence. Plus grand que ma peur, plus grand que le monde, plus grand que l'infini. Plus grand que mon armoire. Je me suis alors vu sortir de mon refuge, cherchant après la lumière, après le moindre bruit qui me prouverait que ce semblant de solitude était infondé. Tout autour de moi semblait brisé, cassé, déchiré. Ma chambre rose et grise, les couloirs taupes, les grandes bibliothèques, tous les tableaux, les statues, les photos, les lampes, mes souvenirs, mon chez-moi. Tout était détruit.

Puis je me suis retrouvé devant la chambre de mes parents après avoir traversé ce couloir d'horreur infini. La porte s'est ouverte devant moi, le rideau s'est levé, le spectacle a commencé. Les murs se vidaient de leur sang, comme si la maison été vivante. Accrochés au mur tels des poupées démembrées, Kiba, Ku et Tsunade m'observaient dans leur trépas. D'effroi je me suis mise à hurler mais le sang a mes pieds m'empêchait de m'enfuir, de partir me cacher dans mon armoire, j'avais beau me débattre, je m'enfonçai comme dans des sables mouvants qui gagnaient en force un peu plus chaque seconde. Et ce fut là que je l'ai entendu. Gaara, sa chevelure se fondant presque avec le mur, était accroupi et attaché dans un coin de la pièce. La tête baissée vers le sol, il tenait ses oreilles avec ses mains, répétant toujours la même litanie qui renforça mes hurlements :

\- Je sais tout je sais tout je sais tout je sais tout je sais tout je sais tout je sais tout je sais tout je sais tout je sais tout je sais tout je sais tout je sais tout je sais tout je sais tout...

Mes cris montaient dans les aiguës, devenant presque inhumains, mon corps était à moitié enfoncé dans le sol de sang, une seule idée me possédait : j'allais mourir. Et soudain, une main vint se poser sur mon crâne, comme pour m'enfoncer d'avantage. J'ai tenté de me débattre mais j'étais à bout de force, alors j'ai voulu tourner la tête pour voir qui était la source de mes malheurs : c'était un homme qui me parut immense, d'une noirceur sans égale autant par ses cheveux, par ses yeux, que par la haine qu'il dégageait. Son rire emplit la pièce, s'ajoutant à la démence de Gaara. Bientôt, le sang atteignit mon cou et n'en pouvant plus d'hurler, je me contentais de pleurer. La main de mon meurtrier s'est alors faite plus forte sur le dessus de ma tête et je disparus dans la mer écarlate.

Mon monde était fait de sang.

J'étais moi-même le sang.

Je me suis réveillée en sursaut. Ma respiration était haletante et mon corps était dégoulinant de sueur. Je tremblais comme une feuille, encore secouée par la peur. J'ai jeté un regard rapide à mon réveil : il était deux heures du matin. À mes côtés, Kiba dormait profondément, sa respiration lente et son léger ronflement m'indiquait que pour une fois je ne l'avais pas réveillé. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas me rendormir comme ça et je ne voulais pas que mon protecteur subisse une nouvelle fois mes crises nocturnes. Je me suis alors levée, me rappelant que mon père me conseillait de boire un verre de laid pour m'assoupir plus facilement. Je tentais de ne pas faire de bruit sur le parquet, de ne pas faire grincer la porte, de ne pas faire craquer les marches de escaliers.

Mais à l'entrée de salon, derrière la porte entrouverte je me suis stoppée, de la lumière et du bruit me parvenaient de l'autre côté. Je reconnus aisément les voix de Ku et de Tsunade. Je me suis concentrée pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient :

\- ... pas qu'elle sache, ça la détruirait. Tsunade, il n'y a vraiment rien que tu ne puisses faire ?  
\- J'aimerai tellement, j'adore cette petite mais... Après ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, comment ne pas avoir des doutes ? Elle refuse de communiquer, elle se renferme un peu plus chaque jour, elle continue de faire des cauchemars, des crises d'angoisses et maintenait j'apprends qu'elle a la phobie du sang... Tout ça n'est pas étonnant, mais ça reste inquiétant !

Je retenais mon souffle, je voulais partir tout de suite, ne pas entendre la suite, j'avais peur de ce qu'ils pensaient de moi, de ce qu'ils disaient quand je n'étais pas là, mais je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à partir. J'ai regardé brièvement, faisant attention à ce qu'ils ne me voient pas. Ils étaient assis dans le canapé, enfin assis n'était pas le bon terme, Ku était plutôt affalé, ses cheveux bruns lui tombaient devant ses yeux tout aussi sombre, sa main était crispé sur un verre de ce qu'il m'a semblé être du whisky, il avait un air hagard, sombre, une légère barbe commençait à pousser entre le gris et le noir. Dans la lumière jaune de la lampe, sa figure avait pris au moins dix ans, j'ai eu l'impression de voir un étranger. En face de lui, Tsunade était telle qu'elle était quelques heures auparavant avec moi, cependant elle ne souriait pas, ses yeux étaient dénués de vie, d'espoir et son corps fonctionnait au même alcool que mon oncle.

\- Comment penses-tu que ça va se finir ? demanda Ku, presque doucement comme s'il avait peur de la réponse.  
\- Je ne sais pas... Cela fait plus d'un mois que les enquêteurs cherchent à n'en plus dormir et ils n'ont même pas un suspect ! Son père était avocat donc le nombre de gens susceptibles de lui en vouloir est énorme. Ils n'ont même pas un indice sur lequel se raccrocher... Ku, je pense que Tenten vivra toute sa vie dans une cage dorée, que ce soit sous le nom de Meg ou sous un autre. Elle ne sera jamais en sécurité et ne pourra jamais avoir une vie normale. Vu son état psychologique, c'est pratiquement un cas désespéré... Comment veux-tu qu'elle se réinsère dans la société si elle ne nous accepte pas nous ?

Mes mains se sont remise à trembler, je voulais partir me recoucher et faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, mais mes jambes restaient immobiles, lourdes et sans vie. J'avais l'impression de respirer un air brûlant, comme à côté d'un volcan en éruption.

\- Alors je ne vois que trois fins possibles, continua ma psychologue ne se doutant pas de ma présence, dans le meilleur des cas le meurtrier est miraculeusement arrêté et Tenten pourra espérer retrouver le bonheur, mais dans les autres il n'existe pas. Il se peut qu'elle devienne complètement folle, ne puisse plus supporter tout ça et qu'elle se suicide. Et dans le pire des cas, ce taré la retrouve et lui fait connaître un sort pire que la mort...Ku, toi et moi ne pourront pas rester à ses côtés toute sa vie et Kiba ne peut pas assurer sa protection vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre heures, il suffit qu'il relâche un petit peu sa vigilance pour que le pire arrive. La police finira par se lasser, elle abandonnera l'affaire et plus personne ne sera là pour se souvenir qu'une famille s'est fait massacrer une nuit d'août comme les autres...

J'ai placé mes mains sur mes oreilles, je ne voulais plus rien entendre, plus rien savoir, j'avais trop mal, la douleur irradiait ma poitrine, me transperçait le cœur, me faisait monter les larmes. Malgré tout, j'ai tout de même saisi la dernière phrase de Tsunade qui m'a foudroyée sur place :

\- Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu'elle ne survive pas cette nuit là...

J'ai retenu un cri de souffrance. C'en était trop ! Je ne pouvais pas supporter un mot de plus ! Je me suis forcée à bouger, à gravir de nouveau les marches, à traverser le couloir puis je me suis enfermée dans la salle de bain. J'ai allumée violemment les lumières à m'en faire mal à la main, me suis placée devant le miroir et me suis aspergée d'eau glacée. J'hurlais silencieusement, mes larmes et l'eau m'aveuglaient complètement, mes jambes supportaient à peine mon poids et un rien aurait suffit pour me faire m'écrouler. Je n'étais qu'une coquille vide de douleur, le seul sentiment que je comprenais encore était ma peine et le supplice que subissait mon cœur.  
J'ai relevé la tête et mon visage floue m'a effrayée, j'avais l'air si perdue, si seule, si décalée. Je n'étais plus Tenten, celle que j'avais toujours été, et je n'arrivais pas à être Meg, celle qu'ils voulaient que je sois. J'étais un déchet, une abomination, une erreur...

Je me suis affaissée sur le carrelage blanc et noir, pas plus forte que la lumière d'une bougie qui décline. Le monde me semblait trop vaste, trop sombre, je n'y avais pas ma place. J'ai tenté de me remettre debout mais tout tanguait autour de moi comme sur un bateau, alors je me suis mise à souffler longuement, cherchant à calmer mes pleurs et ma respiration. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils retrouvent mon épave et qu'ils comprennent ce qui c'était passé, qu'ils aient cette lueur de pitié dans les yeux, que leurs doutes se confirment. Je ne sais pas où j'ai trouvé la force de me lever et de retourner dans ma chambre. Kiba n'avait pas bougé et cela me mit du baume au cœur, car je me suis dit qu'au moins une personne sur Terre plaçait de l'espoir en moi.

La nuit a passé sans que le sommeil ne me vienne, je n'ai fait que changer de position, tourner et me retourner. Quand le réveil a sonné sept heures, j'ai eu l'impression que ma torture mentale prenait enfin fin. La première réaction de Kiba a été sans appel :

\- T'as une tête de cul... Tu as mal dormi ?

Il avait une figure encore toute ensommeillée, sa tignasse partait dans tous les sens et ses yeux étaient rougis. J'ai simplement hoché la tête.

\- Tu aurais dû me réveiller, j'adore les nuits blanches !

Je savais qu'il disait ça pour plaisanter alors je lui ai souri et il a parut se détendre un peu. Il me faisait du bien car il savait tout mais ne jugeait pas pour autant, il me prenait telle que j'étais à la seconde présente. En me préparant et au petit-déjeuner, j'ai tout fait pour éviter de parler à Tsunade ou à Ku, ma blessure était encore ouverte et saignait abondamment. Je n'aurais pas su me contrôler en leur présence, leur parler normalement me paraissait de l'ordre de l'irréalisable. Quand on fut enfin parti, j'ai senti les poids de mes épaules se libérer un peu, je fuyais la menace comme toujours, mais c'était ma seule manière d'avancer.

Arrivée au lycée, nous avons rejoint le groupe d'amis de Kiba. Shikamaru et Shino écoutaient de la musique tranquillement assis sur un banc en bois sous un arbre, mon protecteur les a ralliés joyeusement. Debout près d'eux, Temari, Ino et Hinata discutaient en faisant des grands gestes, enfin surtout Ino. Ça m'a fait plaisir de voir qu'Hinata s'était ralliée à elles naturellement, elle semblait heureuse même si sur la réserve.

Je leur fis tous la bise comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde et les filles m'intégrèrent dans leur conversation. Ensuite, la cloche a sonnait et j'ai suivi le groupe vers la salle où nous allions avoir physique chimie. En entrant dans la salle, j'ai vu que tout le monde allait s'installer à une place précise alors je suis allée voir le professeur pour qu'il m'indique où m'asseoir :

\- Nous allions commencer aujourd'hui un projet de groupe. Je dois dire que vous m'arrangez bien, on était en nombre impaire et il y avait un groupe de trois. C'est par ordre alphabétique, quel est votre nom ?

"Yamaiterasu Meg."

\- Très bien vous êtes entre Uchiwa Sasuke et Yamanaka Ino, Ino va se mettre avec Yuikaze Ami donc tu vas te placer avec Sasuke.

Kiba qui passait à côté de moi a lancé un regard noir au professeur, comme s'il était responsable de mon nom de famille (choisit par Ku il fallait le préciser). Docilement, je me suis dirigée vers le fond où mon binôme m'attendait déjà, un air fermé presque absent sur le visage. Ino, juste derrière moi, semblait déjà s'être accoutumée à sa voisine. Kiba était dans les premiers rangs, juste à côté d'Hinata. Quand à Temari, elle était assise avec son cousin, celui-ci me tournait le dos, je ne pouvais voir que ses cheveux rouges indomptables.

Notre professeur de physique chimie nous a expliqué que nous allions faire plusieurs expériences puis qu'à partir d'elles nous devrions rendre un dossier qui compterait pour le tiers de notre moyenne de la matière, tout cela en binôme. Sasuke ne pipa pas un mot de toute l'explication. Il n'avait pas l'air très motivé et je me suis surprise à penser que cette coopération allait être difficile.

Je ne me suis pas trompée.

\- Je te préviens, tu n'as pas intérêt à me gêner, muette ou pas.

L'avantage de ma situation, ce fut de pouvoir faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. J'avais dit la veille à Kiba qu'il n'était peut-être pas si mauvais que ça mais je commençais à revoir mon jugement, ce mec était peut-être vraiment con ou alors il était complètement insensible au reste du monde. Dès que nous avons reçu notre premier protocole, il a enfilé d'un geste raide sa blouse et a commencé sans même m'attendre. J'ai soufflé et me suis dit qu'un peu de patience était tout ce qui me fallait pour gérer la situation.

" _On se répartit comment les tâches ?_ "

Je lui ai montré mon calepin mais il a fait comme si il ne l'avait pas vu. Ses yeux ébènes étaient concentrés sur ce qu'il faisait, mais le petit regard qu'il m'a lancé m'a fait comprendre qu'il avait lu mon calepin mais avait préféré m'ignorer. Sa joue était encore bleuie par le coup de Kiba et pendant une seconde je me suis demandée si une claque au même endroit lui ferait peut-être reconnaître mon existence.

Après deux nuits blanches consécutives, j'étais usée et avais juste envie que cette journée se passe sans problème. Mais mon voisin ne l'entendait pas comme ça visiblement, toute l'heure il enchaîna remarques vexantes puis silence puis de nouveaux des remarques : je n'allais pas assez vite, je ne comprenais rien, vu que j'étais de la même famille de Kiba ça paraissait logique, j'étais une empotée, je ferais mieux de m'asseoir et de le laisser faire. Dans une autre vie, j'aurais pensé :« Je vais le tuer » mais ici et maintenant, j'avais juste envie de le frapper.

Il est resté désagréable ainsi toute l'heure et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à rester polie, quand sonna enfin la fin du cour mon calvaire se termina par la même occasion. Je me suis dépêchée de ranger mes affaires et de sortir de la salle. Une fois dehors j'ai respiré un bon coup, cherchant à me calmer, j'ai alors attendu que Kiba me rejoigne mais il était en pleine conversation avec Hinata. Malheureusement pour moi, ce fut mon binôme qui sortit le premier, son regard était glacial :

\- La prochaine fois, évite d'être un poids mort.

J'ai crispé les poings, j'en avais marre de ce type, j'étais totalement harassée et lui se permettait de tels commentaires ? J'avais envie de lui gueuler mes quatre vérités mais dus me contenter de le flinguer du regard.

\- Me fixe pas comme ça, rajouta t-il d'un ton froid, si tu as un problème dis-le.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Non en fait, je le sais très bien. Ma patience a lâché, la colère m'a foudroyée et a pris totalement le contrôle, ma main s'est abattue sur sa joue déjà bleuie, claquant si fort que ma paume s'est embrasée. Sasuke, n'ayant pas vu le coup venir, n'a rien pu faire pour l'éviter. Ma bouche a alors mimé l'insulte sans qu'aucun son ne sorte :

" _Pauvre con_."

Qu'il aille se faire voir ! Je me suis cassée sous le regard ahuri de quelques élèves qui passaient par là, j'ai rejoint Kiba qui venait de sortir en trois grandes enjambées, laissant ce débile totalement abasourdi. Kiba avait l'air fier de moi et a semblé jubilé le reste de la matinée. Malgré tout, une fois calmée j'avais l'impression d'être allée un peu trop loin, d'accord ce mec n'avait aucun savoir vivre et aucun tact mais je n'aimais pas frapper les gens et de plus je croyais encore ce que j'avais dit à propos de Sasuke à mon protecteur la veille, il devait avoir ses raisons d'être comme ça.

Quand midi arriva, j'étais juste contente de faire une pause dans les cours. J'ai mangé de nouveau avec Kiba, Hinata, Temari, Ino, Shino et Shikamaru. Seul Naruto manquait à l'appel mangeant sûrement avec son meilleur ami. J'en appris un peu plus sur chacun d'eux, comme par exemple que Temari et Shino sortait ensemble depuis presque un an ou qu'Ino préférait la compagnie des gens plus âgés qu'elle trouvait plus mature et en accord avec ses goûts ou encore que Shikamaru avait gagné plusieurs tournois nationaux d'échec. Mais il y a d'autres choses que j'ai pu juste remarqué, à peine entrevoir : Hinata qui relevait la tête à chaque fois que Kiba parlait, Shikamaru qui préférait discuter avec Ino plutôt qu'aux autres ou bien Shino qui tenait la main de Temari sous la table. J'avais l'impression d'être une étrangère parmi eux, comme une spectatrice au cinéma, regardant évoluer des personnages qu'elle apprend à aimer sans pouvoir marcher près d'eux, rire à leurs blagues et me souvenir d'un passé commun.

Quand nous sommes repartis vers la classe, je marchais un peu en retrait. La fatigue me donnait l'impression de ne pas être totalement présente. De plus, je n'arrêtais pas de repenser à Tsunade et à Ku, à ma place ici, au reste de mon existence à devoir me taire et me cacher, à vivre en proie. Alors que j'allais entrer dans notre salle, une main m'a bloquée le passage. J'ai relevé les yeux et ai croisé ceux noirs comme l'encre de Sasuke.

\- Attends.

Ne voulant ni ennuis, ni confrontation, j'ai d'abord essayé de passer en dessous de son bras mais il m'en a empêché. Kiba lui a lancé un regard froid que Sasuke a ignoré.

\- Je veux juste parler.

J'ai soupiré et ai souri à mon protecteur pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien, que je pouvais m'en sortir seule. J'ai alors reculé de deux pas et le jeune homme s'est placé devant moi. Il ne me regardait plus, levant les yeux en l'air.

\- Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, j'aurais dû être plus... compréhensif.

Ma première pensée a été de croire qu'il se fichait de moi, mais je ne décelais aucune ironie dans sa voix contrairement à la veille. Était-il sincère ? Difficile à dire surtout qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'aimer demander pardon.

\- J'étais juste énervé ce matin, j'avais besoin de me défouler et c'est tombé sur toi.

Sincèrement je me sentais à moitié gênée de l'avoir claqué même s'il l'avait mérité, j'avais vraiment du mal à comprendre ce revirement de situation et ne savais absolument pas comment réagir. Du coup j'ai juste hoché la tête.

\- Voilà, c'était tout ce que j'avais à dire.

Il est alors entré dans la classe comme si rien ne s'était passé, je l'ai suivi quelques secondes plus tard aussi étonnée que suspicieuse, devant le regard interrogateur de Kiba je n'ai rien pu répondre mis à part un haussement d'épaules. Peu de temps après m'être assise, le cours a débuté et tout a semblé reprendre à la normal. Comme tout me semait incompréhensible, j'ai alors passé l'heure a analysé la personnalité de mon nouveau binôme, sans grand succès il faut dire. Un moment donné, mon corps a été parcouru par de multiples frissons. Me sentant observée, je me suis légèrement retournée et ai plongé sans le vouloir dans deux lacs immenses.

Gaara m'observait avec l'air plus concentré et déterminé que jamais.

Une chose était sûre, il ne me croyait pas.

Je n'avais plus le droit à l'erreur.

* * *

Encore un chapitre qui se finit !

Pour une fois je n'ai pas été trop longue (un peu moins d'un mois mdr)

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé,  
Si vous avez remarqué des fautes ou des incohérences,  
Si vous avez des questions ou des suggestions,  
Ou si vous voulez exprimer haut et fort ce que vous avez sur le cœur ! :)


	6. Chapitre cinq

" _Vivre sans espoir, c'est cesser de vivre._ "

Fiodor Dostoïevski

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux brusquement, ouvrant la bouche en grand comme si j'allais hurler, cherchant de l'air, emplissant au maximum mes poumons, mes mains tenaient fermement ma couette, mon visage était trempé de sueur, mon corps était presque cambré par la peur et la surprise, je tremblais.

Encore un cauchemar.

J'ai soufflé, le plus possible, tentant en vain de calmer les battements affolés de mon cœur. J'ai alors lâché mes draps pour me passer les mains sur mon visage, puis dans mes cheveux souillés par la transpiration et enfin sur mon abdomen qui ne cessait de se gonfler et se dégonfler à une vitesse hallucinante.

Je jetais un coup d'œil rapide à mon réveil et je pus remarquer que comme chaque nuit, je me réveillais entre deux heures et trois heures du matin. Au départ, je n'avais pas remarqué cet étrange phénomène puis au fur à mesure des semaines j'ai fini par voir l'évidence : toutes les nuits je sortais de mon cauchemar à peu près à la même heure, celle où j'avais entendu ma mère crier de souffrance et d'effroi.

Les nuits se faisaient de plus en plus fraîche alors que décembre approchait à grand pas, mon corps humide me donnait froid alors je me suis levée discrètement pour aller chercher une énième couverture dans un coin de la chambre en essayant de ne pas réveiller Kiba qui dormait comme un bébé ces derniers temps.

Cela faisait trois semaines que j'avais recommencé les cours. Même s'il m'arrivait de me sentir étrangère dans ma propre vie, je me fondais maintenant plus dans le décor. La majorité des élèves se fichait de ma présence, les militaires qui avaient surveillé quelques temps la zone étaient partis nous laissant comme seule protection Kiba et son père, je passais le plus clair de mon temps avec Kiba et ses amis, Gaara ne me reparlait pas de _Tenten_ et Sasuke avait arrêté de me mépriser pour se contenter d'être d'un froid agaçant mais poli.

En observant Kiba dormir avec tant d'insouciance je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire que même lui ne me comprendrais jamais totalement. Plus je m'habituais à cette vie, plus je sentais ma cage dorée se refermer sur moi. Je n'osais pas regarder Tsunade et Ku dans les yeux mais faisais tout pour qu'ils ne remarquent pas mon malaise. Ils m'avaient fait de la peine, leur vérité faisait trop mal à entendre.

Je soupirai de fatigue. Je ne rêvai que de passer une nuit normale, sans cauchemars, sans crise d'angoisse et sans réveil difficile. Alors comme chaque nuit, je m'adonnais au même exercice qui me semblait toujours aussi impossible. J'ouvris la bouche et tentai de murmurer un mot, au moins produire un son. Au départ j'avais essayé avec "Meg" mais ça ne me semblait pas juste, alors j'avais ensuite tenté "Tenten" mais ça me faisait trop mal et depuis quelques jours je m'acharnai à prononcer "Kiba" et pour l'instant c'était ce qui fonctionnait le mieux. Je n'arrivais qu'à émettre qu'un petit son, à peine inaudible, pourtant c'était déjà ça.

Finalement un sommeil agité m'a emportée sans un bruit et je n'ai repris conscience que lorsque le réveil a sonné sept heures. Mon protecteur s'étira de tout son long à mes côtés. Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, il avait la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue et un peu de bave sur le menton. Il poussa un bâillement tonitruant tout en se frottant les yeux. Puis il me lança un coup d'œil et un sourire qui illuminèrent toute suite ma journée.

Ce gars était un antidépresseur.

\- Alors ta nuit ? Tu as réussi à dormir un peu ?

Je levai les sourcils ironiquement, l'air de dire que le jour où je dormirai bien ça se verrait à ma tête reposée.

\- Tu as essayé la musique ? Oh non attends j'ai une idée ! J'ai juste à te lires des histoires, tu sais genre des contes. Et si tu n'arrives pas à t'endormir avec ça je te chatouille jusqu'à ce que tu sois épuisée !

Je ris silencieusement à cette proposition loufoque, Kiba me regardait avec un grand sourire au bout des lèvres et des yeux pétillants de contentement. Comment pouvais-je espérer lutter contre ce gars là ? En y réfléchissant un peu je compris que si un jour mon assassin était retrouvé, Kiba devrait partir et ça me rendit malheureuse. Pas lui, je ne voulais pas qu'il m'abandonne.

\- Allez lève-toi marmotte, on va être en retard !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. En deux temps trois mouvements, je me retrouvai dans la salle de bain à me laver et enfiler mon uniforme. J'avais une tête affreuse. En me brossant les cheveux je me rendis compte qu'il avait suffisamment poussé pour que je puisse de nouveau les attacher. On était encore loin de mon ancienne longueur qui me permettait de faire tous les jours deux chignons hauts. Que je les regrettais ceux-là ! Je réussis quand même à les réunir en une queue de cheval haute, malgré quelques mèches rebelles. Cela irait pour l'instant mais je me promis de refaire mon ancienne coiffure dès que possible, peu importe ce que dirait Tsunade, j'avais besoin d'être moi rien qu'un petit peu.

En bas, Kiba et Ku m'attendaient pour déjeuner. Tsunade était de plus souvent chez elle même si elle mangeait avec nous les soirs où Ku était absent. Mon oncle avait laissé pousser une barbe grisonnante qui le vieillissait. Ses yeux noirs avaient par contre plus de vigueur que les miens.

\- Alors comment se passe les cours ?  
\- Ҫa va, ça va, répondit Kiba sans s'arrêter de manger, on a un dossier à rendre pour bientôt, la semaine prochaine je crois. En maths on commence un chapitre assez chaud mais Meg s'en sors bien grâce à ses cours particuliers. On va aussi avoir dans moins d'un mois les examens de second trimestre.  
\- Ҫa fait beaucoup d'un coup, s'inquiète Ku.  
\- Bof on a l'habitude donc ça va.

Je les observais discuter en silence. J'aurais bien aimé participer moi aussi, mais j'étais toujours aussi bloqué. Bientôt. Bientôt je pourrais parler et je leur prouverai que je n'étais pas faible, que je pouvais m'en sortir, que je n'allais pas me laisser mourir sans rien dire.

Au moment de partir, je sentis le regard de Ku dans mon dos. Par réflexe je relevai la tête et bombai le torse. Ne pas flancher. Ne pas montrer sa peur. Ne pas se retourner. Kiba me pressa la main, le meilleur encouragement qu'il pouvait me faire, et m'entraîna à l'extérieur. Depuis quelques temps nous faisions le chemin totalement à pied. Bizarrement j'adorais ces moments où l'on marchait en silence. Kiba concentré à observer tout ce qui se passait autour de nous, moi obnubilée à oublier que j'aurais pu être ailleurs. Le froid mordait doucement ma peau mais ça ne me gênait pas, j'aimais l'hiver.

\- Je dois finir le dossier de physique chimie avec Hinata, lança soudainement mon protecteur, alors pendant quelques soirs je ne pourrais pas rester avec toi pour tes cours. C'est Tsunade qui te ramènera. De toute façon, tu n'as plus grand chose à rattraper non ?

Je secouai la tête, il ne me restait pratiquement rien.

\- Ҫa ne te dérange pas ?

Je lui souris pour qu'il comprenne que ça aillait. Sauf que ça n'allait pas. Je ne voulais pas être seule avec Gaara. Son regard aqueux était trop perturbant et j'étais certaine que s'il m'avait laissé tranquille ces derniers temps c'était uniquement parce que Kiba était avec moi. Rien qu'à l'idée de me retrouver face à lui je me mis à trembloter.

\- Il fait peut-être un peu froid pour aller au lycée à pied, s'inquiéta Kiba en me regardant, tu veux qu'on prenne la voiture ou le bus ?  
" _Non_ " articulai-je.

Le seul froid que je ressentais était purement psychologique, causé par deux lacs glacés.

Quand nous arrivâmes au lycée, Ino, Shikamaru et Shino étaient déjà là à discuter dans le hall d'entré à l'abri du vent. Ino me claqua la bise et me reluqua de la tête au pied, s'attardant sur ma queue de cheval.

\- Ҫa te vas bien, déclara t'elle en replaçant une de mes mèches, tu devrais t'attacher les cheveux plus souvent.  
" _Ils étaient trop court pour ça avant, je les laisse pousser un peu_."

Ino n'était pas aussi habituer que Kiba ou Hinata à lire mon carnet et elle mis quelques secondes à comprendre que je lui avais répondu.

\- C'est une bonne idée, surtout que tu as de jolis cheveux.

C'était elle qui disait ça ! Ino était magnifique avec ses yeux bleus envoûtant et ses longs cheveux blonds qui avaient l'air aussi doux que la soie. Le problème avec elle c'était que je ne savais jamais à quoi elle pensait. Elle me surprenait toujours soit en m'ignorant, soit en m'accordant beaucoup d'importance comme maintenant. Elle adressait à peine la parole à Hinata, discutait sans plus avec Temari même si elle passait plus de temps avec qu'elle qu'avec les autres filles et en réalité ne semblait réellement proche que de Shikamaru. Quand je la regardais comme ça avec son petit sourire satisfait et son apparence impeccable, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que la fille que j'avais été ne l'aurait approchée pour rien au monde. Gentille ou pas, sa manière d'observer les gens me faisait penser à un serpent.

Je sentais qu'à ses yeux nous étions tous des proies.

Sans se douter de mes pensées, Ino me fit son plus beau sourire auquel je ne répondis que timidement. D'une certaine manière, ne pas avoir à parler était un sacré avantage en soit. Elle ne semblait pas mauvaise mais n'inspirait pas confiance non plus. En me mordillant les lèvres, je me pris à espérer que ça ne se voyait pas trop à ma tête.

Ino déporta son attention de moi quand Temari arriva. J'en profitai pour changer mes chaussures et mettre les miennes dans mon casier. Juste à côté de moi, Kiba riait avec Shino qui enlaçait la grande blonde aux yeux sapins. D'une certaine manière j'aimais bien Temari. Elle semblait plus franche, plus dure aussi mais ça m'étais égale. Elle disait les choses comme elle le pensait, même si elle manquait souvent de tact ou de discrétion. Elle me faisait penser un peu à Karin. Une boule se forma dans ma poitrine et je me rendis compte combien ma meilleure amie me manquait. Je n'osais même pas imaginer ce qu'elle devait ressentir en me pensant morte, enterrée six pied sous terre.

Un grand vide à l'intérieur.

\- Au fait Meg, tu t'en sors avec Sasuke pour le projet ? me demanda Temari sans quitter les bras de Shino.  
\- Tu parles, se renfrogna Kiba, ce con lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs, il y a même des jours où il fait comme si elle n'était pas là.

Comme ils me regardaient tous j'ai simplement hoché les épaules l'air de dire que ça m'importait peu. A vrai dire à force de devoir passer du temps avec lui j'avais fini par déceler par mal de ressemblance avec Gaara, ils étaient tous les deux froids, intelligents, solitaires et la plupart du temps silencieux. Sauf que Sasuke pouvait s'emporter plus facilement, être plus dur, plus exigeant et beaucoup plus agaçant alors que Gaara restait impassible, distant et que son regard était à la fois effrayant et fascinant, polaire.

Quand la cloche a sonné nous nous sommes tout simplement rendu en cours, les rires de Kiba nous accompagnant. A la première heure de cours, je me suis retrouvée à côté de Temari dans le fond de la classe puisque Ino avait décidé de se mettre devant à côté d'Hinata. A mon grand malheur, juste sur ma droite s'était installé mon professeur particulier.

Le regard de Gaara semblait me brûler la peau.

\- ... du coup ça te tente ?

Ne pas le regarder.

\- Hé ho ?

Temari m'a secouée légèrement sans que je comprenne pourquoi avant de réaliser qu'elle était en train de me parlait, je me suis rapidement excusée sous son regard scrutateur.

\- Mouai, je disais que j'organisais une soirée pour mon anniversaire samedi dans deux semaines et je te demandais si tu voulais venir.  
" _Oui bien sûre !_ "

Je lui ai souri pour confirmer mes dires, ça me faisait plaisir qu'elle pense à moi alors qu'on ne se connaissait pas tant que ça.

\- On sera peut-être vingt-cinq, donc il y aura du monde que tu ne connais pas, ça te dérange ?  
" _Non pas du tout._ "  
\- Tant mieux ! Ah et pour le cadeau, t'embête pas, vois simplement avec Shino.  
" _OK._ "

Enfin une chose qui allait prouver à Tsunade et à Ku que je m'intégrais dans ma nouvelle vie. Bientôt je pourrais parler et tout ira pour le mieux. En tout cas, c'était ce que j'essayai de me persuader. La deuxième heure s'est déroulée sans encombre bien que je sois à côté de Sasuke. J'effectuais ce que j'avais à faire et quand celui-ci lançait des remarques (rien de violent, juste ce qu'il fallait pour que ce soit provocant) je faisais comme si je n'avais pas entendu. Je savais que certaines filles le trouvaient beau mais il avait tellement un sale caractère que je n'y faisais pas vraiment attention.

\- Vas plus vite.

Je lui lançai un regard noir, même en sachant que ça ne changerait pas grand chose ça me défoulait mentalement. Il avait sans aucun doute un ego surdimensionné. Ça se voyait à sa manière de regarder les gens de haut, comme s'ils ne valaient rien. Le jour où j'arriverai à parler (car ça arrivera, il le fallait) je prendrais cinq minutes de mon temps pour lui dire mes quatre vérités. Il connaissait la Meg faible et silencieuse, je me demandais comment il réagirait face à la Tenten forte et colérique, la vraie moi qui attendait cachée prête à sortir pour vivre de nouveau.

\- Il faudra qu'on termine le dossier après les cours.

J'acquiesçai d'un mouvement de tête, bien qu'il ne me regardait pas.

\- On fera ça chez moi quitte à prendre plusieurs soirées. On commence demain. Et tu as intérêt à travailler correctement, c'est clair ?

J'ai levé les yeux aux ciels en sachant cette fois-ci qu'il m'avait bien vu. Le reste de l'heure, nous nous sommes ignorés froidement. Ce type m'agaçait au plus au point mais être muette était avantageant dans ce genre de situation, je n'avais pas besoin de faire la conversation.

\- Si tu veux, ajouta-t-il finalement, je te redéposerai chez toi.

Il avait dit ça sans me regarder, moi je n'ai pas m'empêcher de le dévisager septique. Etait-ce de la gentillesse ? Je me suis convaincue de le prendre comme telle. Les deux heures qui suivirent me parurent bien plus longues même si Kiba tentait de son mieux de me distraire. Finalement aller manger fut un soulagement. Temari n'arrêtait pas de parler de sa fête, du fait que ses parents nous laisseraient la maison, qu'il y aurait suffisamment de quoi boire et fumer pour ceux qui voulaient. Naruto qui nous avait rejoints n'arrêtait pas d'insister pour qu'elle invite Sasuke.

\- Je te jure qu'il va bien se tenir !  
\- Tout ce qu'il sait faire c'est provoquer les gens et se battre avec Kiba.  
\- Laissez-lui une chance, il n'a pas un mauvais fond. Je veux vous montrer qu'il a changé et...  
\- Naruto ça sert à rien, le coupa Ino, si il vient ça va mal finir.

Naruto continuait sans cesse puis s'est finalement tourné vers moi.

\- Meg, t'es bien son binôme ? Dis-leur qu'il peut être sympa quand il veut.

Il me suppliait du regard mais bon j'avais beau réfléchir la gentillesse de Sasuke se résumait pour moi à de la politesse froide, et encore. Tout le monde me regardait, attendant une réponse, en particulier Kiba. Il y avait une lueur dans les yeux de Naruto qui m'a poussée à embellir la vérité.

" _Il n'est pas méchant._ "  
\- Vous voyez ?  
\- L'avis de Meg ne compte pas, déclara Kiba, elle trouve toujours une excuse à tout le monde.  
" _Comment ça mon avis de ne compte pas ?_ "

La part contre il m'avait vexé, il me croyait si naïve que ça ?

\- Me regarde pas avec cet air offusqué, tu voies tout le monde gentil et beau.

J'ai haussé les sourcils et ai détourné le regard, décidé de l'ignorer un peu. Kiba, qui avait décidé de m'embêter, se mit à me chatouiller pour le forcer à le regarder de nouveau puis m'a prise dans ses bras bien que je me débattais gentiment. J'eus de nouveau la sensation d'avoir un frère pour me protéger et si j'avais pu j'aurais arrêté le temps pour n'avoir plus rien d'autre à supporter. Finalement à la fin du repas, Temari avait cédé face à Naruto et dans un certain sens, ça me fis plaisir. Pour qu'un garçon aussi gentil que lui aime quelqu'un comme Sasuke c'était qu'il ne devait pas avoir un si mauvais fond que ça, non ?

L'après-midi m'a paru passer en un clin d'œil et ce que je redoutais le plus arriva : mon cours avec Gaara. Comme prévu, Kiba devait terminer son bilan avec Hinata chez elle et je me suis retrouvée seule face aux deux lacs. La seule chose qui me rassurait, c'était que c'était enfin le dernier cours avec lui.

Les premières minutes, il ne dit pratiquement rien, me lançant de temps à autre un de ses regards déroutants. Je ne saurais décrire ce que je ressentais, peut-être de la fragilité, comme si j'étais entièrement nue sous ses yeux qui voyaient et retenaient tout. J'ai alors tenté de faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si il ne m'atteignait pas, mais c'était sûrement peine perdue.

\- Tu peux me passer ta gomme Tenten ?

Et je lui ai donné sans réfléchir, agissant par pur automatisme. Mais au lieu de prendre la gomme de mes doigts, il a attrapé la main elle-même et je me suis rendue compte que j'avais fait une erreur. Je n'avais pas tiqué alors qu'il avait dit _Tenten_. Ses yeux, braqués sur les miens, n'étaient plus froids mais bouillonnaient d'intensité, d'intelligence. Son immense main était étrangement chaude et je me suis surprise à aimer ce contact.

Je n'osais plus bouger.

\- Je le savais.

Je me mordais la langue pour ne pas échapper un mot, pour ne pas qu'il voit combien j'avais peur.

\- Tu continues de nier l'évidence ?

J'hochai la tête, si doucement que je me suis demandé s'il l'avait vu. Pourtant il lâcha ma main, prit un stylo et un bout de papier et griffonna quelque chose que je ne vis pas. Mon cœur battait à la chamade alors que je ramenais mes mains sous la table, à l'abri des siennes. Soudain il me tendit le papier, une liste de nombre y était inscrite dans une écriture très soignée.

\- Mon numéro, au cas où tu changerais d'avis.

Son regard était insistant mais je ne bougeais pas alors il l'a posé devant moi, là où je pouvais le contempler. Que voulait-il vraiment ? La vérité ou la satisfaction de l'avoir découverte ? Puis il a recommencé son cours comme si de rien n'était, ignorant mes regards interrogateurs ou les tremblements qui pouvaient secouer mon corps.

A la fin de la séance, alors que nous avions enfin fini tout le programme, il s'est levé sans rien dire, m'observant simplement du coin de l'œil et il est parti, me laissant seule, assise devant ce bout de papier insignifiant. Je pouvais simplement le jeter à la poubelle, faire comme si je n'avais jamais su qu'il existait pourtant ma main tremblante est venue le cueillir pour le placer dans la poche de mon manteau. C'était peut-être à cause sa manière de prononcer mon nom, mon vrai nom, avec une délicatesse que je n'avais jamais vu ailleurs chez lui. Puis je me suis levée à mon tour et ai rejoint Tsunade. Dans la voiture, elle m'a racontée sa journée et profitait des feux rouges pour lire les réponses aux questions qu'elle me posait. Je lui ai parlé de la fête de Temari, du fait que j'allais travailler chez Sasuke le lendemain soir et qu'il me ramènerait, que j'allais peut-être faire ça plusieurs soirs d'affilés et je lui ai écris que j'avais enfin fini le programme avec Gaara.

Mais je n'ai pas parlé du bout de papier.

Kiba n'était toujours pas rentré quand je suis arrivée mais son père, qui était un homme très gentil, nous attendait. Je suis allée directement m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour faire les quelques devoirs que j'avais. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Gaara, à ses yeux, à ses mains, à tout ce qu'il n'était pas censé savoir. Quand mon protecteur a débarqué dans la chambre j'ai fait comme si de rien n'était. Il était tout sourire et ça me fit plaisir de le voir ainsi.

" _Ҫa c'est bien passé ?_ "  
\- Super ! Hinata est très gentille et intelligente, donc ça va aller vite.  
" _Je l'aime bien, je la trouve très jolie._ "

Il ne releva pas mais je vis un léger sourire se dessinait sur ces lèvres. J'avais deviné qu'Hinata l'appréciait mais dans son cas c'était plus compliqué, Kiba était ouvert sur tout mais ne laissait pas transparaître ce genre de sentiments. Je me suis assise face à lui, nos genoux se touchant et l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux. Akamaru est venu se poser près de nous et je me suis mis mécaniquement à le caresser. Je ne savais pas bien ce qui me prenait, une seule chose était sûre j'avais besoin de savoir. Savoir si je devais lui dire pour Gaara ou non. Il a soutenu mon regard surpris puis m'a demandé :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien.  
" _Tu peux prononcer mon nom ?_ "

Il a hésité.

\- Meg ?  
" _Non, mon vrai nom._ "  
\- Tenten.

Il l'a murmuré dans un souffle, comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un l'entende. Il y avait de la peur dans sa voix, aucune trace de délicatesse et malgré moi ça m'a compressé le cœur.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?  
" _J'avais besoin de l'entendre. Pour ne pas l'oublier._ "

A ça il n'a rien trouvé à ajouter et j'ai décidé de ne pas évoquer le bout de papier. C'était mon secret.

Cette nuit là a été semblable à toutes les autres mise à part le fait que j'ai beaucoup pensé à Gaara, je pouvais presque sentir sa main chaude posée sur les miennes et la force de son regard braqué sur moi. Le lendemain matin, j'ai refait une queue de cheval avec toujours bon espoir de me les rattacher comme avant un jour. Les leçons de Gaara ayant portées ses fruits, tous les cours de la journée m'ont parue d'une simplicité déconcertante. Je m'attendais à ce que Gaara vienne me parler mais il n'en fit rien ce qui m'a à la fois déçue et rassurée. J'ai profité de l'intercours pour envoyer un message à Ku pour le prévenir que je ne rentrerais pas tout de suite ce soir et je vis rapidement que mon portable était presque déchargé.

A la cantine, on parla encore beaucoup de la soirée de Temari. Ino était sans aucun doute la plus enthousiaste, elle parlait de sa tenue, de la musique et des jeux d'alcools auxquelles elle comptait participer. Je n'avais pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir que Shikamaru allait la surveiller de près, même contre son grès. Shino m'a soufflé discrètement de ramener un peu d'argent le lendemain pour le cadeau, ce que je lui ai promis que je ferais. Finalement quand tous les cours furent finis, je rejoins Sasuke qui m'attendait à l'extérieur de la classe d'un air ennuyé.

\- Si tu pouvais te dépêcher, j'aimerais en finir le plus vite possible.

Je lui ai lancé un regard noir mais l'ai suivi tout de même sans faire d'histoires. Dans la voiture, conduite par un chauffeur précisons-le, il ne m'accorda pas un seul regard et fit comme si je n'étais pas là. Je ne me suis pas gênée pour faire de même et en mon for intérieur je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire que cette collaboration allait être compliqué.

Sa maison était grande mais sans plus, quand on est rentré je me suis vite rendu compte qu'il y faisait très froid et j'ai hésité à garder mon manteau. Le peu de fierté que j'avais encore m'en a en empêcher quand j'ai vu Sasuke retiré ses affaires comme si de rien n'était. Et bien tant pis ! J'allais mourir de froid, c'était tout ce qu'il allait gagner. Malgré tout, je gardais les bras serrés autour de mon corps pour préserver un peu de ma chaleur corporelle. Il ne semblait y avoir personne d'autres que nous et tandis que je m'attardais sur la décoration simple et sombre des pièces, Sasuke a commencé à monter les escaliers et j'ai du accélérer le pas pour le rejoindre.

Il était déjà entré dans ce qui devait être sûrement sa chambre. S'il n'y avait pas eu de lit, je n'aurais jamais deviné. La pièce ressemblait plus à un bureau avec toutes les étagères remplies de livre, l'ordinateur posé sur une table en acier et le sofa dans un autre coin de la pièce. Sasuke m'amena alors une chaise alors que lui se posait sur un fauteuil bien plus confortable.

\- Tu as bien amené tous les documents que je t'avais demandés ?

J'acquiesçai tout en les sortant. A vrai dire j'avais même commencé à les retravailler pour qu'il n'ait rien à me reprocher. C'était peine perdue. Il lut rapidement mes notes et commenta d'une voix atone :

\- Si c'est pour marquer n'importe quoi, t'aurais mieux fait de me laisser faire.

Frapper quelqu'un avec une chaise était-il puni par la loi ? Sans aucun doute mais ça me démangeait d'essayer juste pour voir. Il avait le visage figé dans une expression dédaigneuse et hautaine que je rêvais d'écraser. Les autres avaient-ils vraiment de l'importance pour lui ? Ou alors il n'y avait qu'à Naruto qu'il ne faisait que de belles promesses ? Comment quelqu'un d'aussi gentil pouvait-il aimer un gars aussi méprisable ?

Il n'y avait qu'une qualité que je reconnaissais chez lui, c'était sa capacité à travailler. Je me suis alors demandé à quoi pouvait ressembler son visage quand il souriait, pas un de ses rictus sarcastiques qu'il affichait sans cesse mais un véritable sourire un qui illuminerait ses yeux et rosirait ses joues. J'avais beau essayer, je n'arrivais pas à concevoir qu'il puisse afficher une telle expression, il me semblait toujours sur la défensive, toujours en colère.

\- Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de travailler au lieu de rêvasser.  
" _Tu sais que tu te contredis totalement ?_ "

Il ne prit même pas la peine de me lire et je me suis retenue de ne pas le frapper avec mon carnet suffisamment fort pour que les mots que j'y écrivais s'imprègnent dans sa petite tête de merdeux. Bon je devais reconnaître qu'il avançait vite, il récupérait toutes les informations et en faisait une très bonne synthèse. Je me suis surprise de nouveau à penser à Gaara, au fait que lui aussi était très intelligent et qu'il avait de meilleures notes que mon binôme. Me sentant dérivée sur un sujet glissant, je me suis forcée à me concentrer sur ce que faisait Sasuke même si c'était plutôt ennuyant. Soudain, son téléphone a sonné, il a regardé l'écran et a soupiré d'agacement.

\- Tu ne bouges pas, tu ne touches à rien. Je reviens j'en ai pour cinq minutes.

En se levant, il m'a lancé un regard appuyé comme si j'étais une enfant. Me prenait-il pour une débile ? Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment il arrivait si facilement à me faire sortir de mes gonds, réveillant par la même occasion l'ancienne moi, celle qui ne se laissait pas faire. Pour m'occuper j'ai relu tout ce qu'il avait déjà fait dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose à améliorer mais c'était peine perdue alors j'ai vite abandonné. Les minutes ont passé mais il ne revenait toujours pas. Ne tenant plus je me suis levée pour regarder les livres de la bibliothèque. Il y en avait beaucoup que je ne connaissais pas mais certains ravivaient la douleur vive d'un lointain passé. Où étaient mes livres maintenant ? Avaient-ils été revendus ou simplement oubliés ? Je n'avais pas pu les récupérer comme beaucoup de mes affaires et c'était seulement maintenant que j'en ressentais l'absence. Comme un vide douloureux dans la poitrine.

Alors que j'allais m'assoir, quelque chose a attiré mon attention. Une photo coincée entre deux livres, un peu abimée et sale. Je la sortis délicatement et pus ainsi admirer une famille qui m'a paru heureuse. Je reconnus immédiatement Sasuke avec au moins huit voir dix ans de moins avec ce qui devait être ses parents et un adolescent qui lui ressemblait beaucoup, sûrement son frère. L'enfant qu'il avait été souriait. Etait simplement le divorce de ses parents qui l'avait rendu ainsi ? Ou cela cachait-il un autre drame dont Kiba ne m'aurait pas parlé ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je me suis retournée vivement, Sasuke était à l'orée de la porte et sa voix vibrait de colère. Ses yeux faisaient des allers-retours entre la photo et moi et je compris que je n'étais pas censé la voir.

\- Je t'avais dit de ne rien toucher !

Il s'est avancé vers moi et m'a violemment empoigné le bras droit, me faisant lâcher la photo, puis me plaqua avec force contre la bibliothèque. J'ai étouffé un cri de douleur tandis qu'il me hurlait dessus. Je me suis alors sentie très mal avec mon bras encore fragile entre ses mains fermes et ses yeux noirs qui me dévisageaient furieusement. J'ai eu soudain une montée d'angoisse, c'était comme revivre cette nuit _là_. J'allais mourir. Il allait me tuer.

 _Morts._

Ils étaient morts.

Assassinés.

\- Lâche-moi ! ai-je hurlé, lâche-moi !

Je me suis débattue en hurlant et estomaqué il a desserré sa prise. Je me suis alors précipiter vers le bureau pour prendre mes affaires, je devais partir, partir le plus loin possible de lui. Alors que je descendais presque en courant les escaliers, je l'ai entendu se mettre en mouvement derrière moi alors j'ai accéléré le rythme. J'ai mis mon manteau et mes chaussures en quatrième vitesse mais il avait eu le temps de me rejoindre. J'ai ignoré son regard choqué ou ses sourcils fronçait, qu'il aille au diable !

\- Meg, ça va ? demanda t-il en attrapant mon bras de nouveau.  
\- Va te faire foutre ! lui ai-je crié en me dégageant.

Et je suis partie comme ça, le laissant seul devant sa porte. Je me fichais du froid, de la solitude et de tout ce qui aurait pu m'inquiéter en temps normal, j'ai juste filé droit. Fuir, juste fuir, toujours plus loin.

 _...son ricanement derrière moi..._

Finalement, je me suis stoppée dans l'optique d'appeler Kiba, Ku ou Tsunade, n'importe qui aurait fait l'affaire. Mais mon téléphone ne s'alluma pas quand j'ai tenté de la déverrouiller. Déchargé. J'ai regardé autour de moi, j'étais dans un quartier résidentiel, incapable de rejoindre le centre ville et encore moins la maison.

 _...ombre menaçante..._

J'avais du mal à respirer. J'avais l'impression qu' _il_ était partout, qu' _il_ m'observait. Au loin, j'aperçue une cabine téléphonique et je m'y suis précipitée en sachant très bien que j'avais de quoi payer un coup de fil. Une fois à l'intérieur je me sentis comme oppressée et j'étais incapable de me souvenir du moindre numéro.

 _...ses yeux noirs pleins de haines et de folie..._

Pourtant il fallait que je trouve ! C'était vital ! _Il_ était là, je le sentais, je le savais. En glissant ma main dans ma poche à la recherche de pièce, mes doigts ont heurté quelque chose de mou, un petit bout de papier. Comprenant de quoi il s'agissait je l'ai sorti dans la plus grande hâte, le numéro de Gaara. Je tremblais tandis que je composais, j'avais peur qu'il ne réponde pas mais encore plus qu'il décroche sans que je sache quoi dire. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, sa voix a retentit.

\- Allo ?

J'aurais pu pleurer de joie mais je me suis contenter de soupirer. Qu'aillais-je pouvoir dire ?

\- Allo ? C'est une blague ?

La vérité, il fallait la vérité.

\- Gaara, c'est Tenten.

Immense silence, le temps s'est arrêté.

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide.

* * *

Voilà, ce cinquième chapitre est fini, j'ai tenté de m'en tenir à 5000 mots  
(bon j'avoue j'ai un peu dépassé)  
Je vais essayer d'écrire les chapitres plus rapidement  
(j'ai plein d'idée et du temps libre en ce moment)  
J'avoue aussi que le manque de lecteurs n'aide pas mais je continue pour ceux qui me soutiennent depuis longtemps et qui attendent sans se plaindre que je daigne de me mette au boulot x)

En bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé ^^

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé,  
Si vous avez remarqué des fautes ou des incohérences,  
Si vous avez des questions ou des suggestions,  
Ou si vous voulez exprimer haut et fort ce que vous avez sur le cœur ! :)


End file.
